Blaine Anderson  A Year In The Life
by Bam McCrudden
Summary: Blaine Anderson. Before He Joined Dolton Academy and the Glee Club. Before He Met Kurt. See Blaine Deal With Friends, School, Bully's and Big Secrets.
1. The First Day

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**The First Day – Fifthteen**

He looked in to the mirror, adjusting the collar on his new polo shirt and began trying to tidy his unruly dark curly hair. It was the first day of high school and he was becoming increasingly nervous. What if no one liked him? The boy pushed it to the back of his mind as he heard his mother call up the stairs to him.

"Blaine dear, it's time to leave"

"I'm just coming" he called back as he grabbed the first two shoes he could find and shoved them on his feet. Next he grabbed his black rucksack that had been packed for several weeks, and ran down the stairs.

"Nice choice of footwear son" his dad said peering his head round the door of his office, which was located on the first door on the left. Blaine looked down to see one red and one black converse. Bugger he thought as he walked out the door and down the driveway to his mums silver car that was waiting for him.

Blaine looked up as he reached the school. It looked dingy and dark and not the place he wanted to spend the next four years of his life, but he was here now and there wasn't anything he could do about it. It wasn't like he could just ask his parents to home school him or let him transfer to someone else.

He slowly got out of the car and wandered up to the entrance of his new school. There were a group of people standing at the bottom of the stairs, all laughing and joking, one girl caught his eye. She had her dark hair hanging messily around her face and was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a red checked shirt. She began to approach him, a fag hanging lazily from her mouth.

"You got a light?" the girl that had approached him asked in a soft voice.

"Umm...no I don't smoke" Blaine replied nervously putting his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Nice shoes" she said indicating to his feet while pulling a lighter from her pocket and lighting her fag.

"You just asked me for a light" Blaine said sheepishly.

"To be perfectly honest, I just wanted to have a reason to talk to you" she said smiling and began to walk away.

"Hey, what's your name?"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Vanessa, hopefully see you in form room."

"Yeah" Blaine said as she headed back to her group of people who were obviously her friends.

Blaine wandered into the school looking for his form room. The school had already sent out the timetables for that year in the post about two weeks before term started. At least they were efficient, Blaine thought to himself as he finally found room 23B, he reluctantly opened the door and as he entered he saw the girl he had spoken to earlier, what was her name again? Ahh yes Vanessa that was it. She was climbing in through the open window, a lit fag hanging out of her mouth, she then through her bag on to the closest back table and leaned her top half out of the window, occasionally kicking a leg up which reviled that she was wearing black Dr. Martins one splattered in pink paint and the other with yellow. Blaine slowly made his way across the classroom, placing his bag neatly on the desk next to hers and then leaned out of the window too.

He smiled at her as she turned her head to look at him, she smiled back.

"Hey Vanessa"

"Hey, I didn't catch your name earlier" she said taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Oh, yeah, it's Blaine" he said shaking her outstretched hand. She smiled sweetly at him then continued to smoke her fag in silence finally flicking it out the window and taking her seat, Blaine followed her, placing his head on his backpack as he sat down.

"So what do you like to do?" she asked looking over at him as she checked her packet of cigarettes and placed them in the front pocket of her bag.

"Oh, I like to play football, soccer and I do some fencing, and I like to sing"

"What like in the shower?"

"Yeah, something like that" he replied as there tutor walked in and began to call their names off the register.

Vanessa leaned over her desk and began to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"There's a party at mine Friday night, if you wanna come. Do you drink?"

"I got a little tipsy at a wedding during the summer, but I've never been drunk really." He replied turning his face to face hers. Her eyes were a deep brown that sparkled every now and again depending on if she was smiling or not.

"Well come over mine after school Friday and we can hang out. Oh and you can totally stay because my parents are out of town and I wouldn't want you walking home on your own."

"yeah that would be coll. Thanks"

"it's no problem Blaine" she said smiling as the bell rang indicating the first lesson of the day, double biology.

The rest of the day and week leading up to Friday was a hectic mess of learning the layout of the school and remembering the lesson schedule. As Blaine got to know Vanessa he realized that he had finally made a friend, a real friend.


	2. Coffee on a Friday

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Coffee on a Friday**

It was the last lesson on a Friday, chemistry to be exact and Blaine was eagerly awaiting the last bell of the day, it meant home time, it meant leaving this hell hole that was only made bearable by the few friends he had acquired over the past week, Vanessa was staring at the plastic white clock that was hanging on the wall behind their teacher who was droning on about something that the class had little interest in. She was staring at the clock with such consecration that Blaine thought she was trying to make time go faster using her mind, like in that TV show that she was obsessed with. Finally after several long minuets, that had really felt like hours, the bell went signalling the end of the day.

Vanessa had packed away all her things about ten minutes before the bell had rang and was walking up to the back of the class room, Blaine had just stuffed the last of his stuff into his bag and thrown it over his shoulder by the time she had reached his desk.

"Come on Blaine, anyone would think you wanna stay in school forever." She said smiling at him as they left class together, as they did everyday and headed down the corridor that was blustering with people putting things in there lockers and chatting to friends, they made their way out of the front doors and down the steps towards the car park, were many of the older students were getting into their cars ready to enjoy the last sunny weekend before late September arrived.

Vanessa pulled out a crushed packet of cigarettes from her old ripped up parker coat, she offered one to Blaine who politely declined and then put one in her mouth, slowly lighting it and taking a long drag and then smiling.

"Best part of the day" she said happily turning to Blaine and beginning to walk backwards, slipping the packet back into her coat pocket, she smiled happily and turned to face the front just as they passed a group of tall slim girls all wearing blue and yellow cheerleading outfits. The girl in the middle of the group whispered something to a girl with long blond hair who began to laugh and point at Vanessa. Blaine didn't know really what to make of it but Vanessa shrugged it off raising a fingerless gloved hand and giving the girls the finger before smiling at them and exiting on to the small road that lead into town.

"Do u want to go get a coffee in town before going back to yours?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence, he was still not used to how the 'popular' girls at school treated her but he admired how she didn't care what they thought, Blaine had thought about it for sometime before now and maybe they had gone to middle school together. They didn't like her because she was different, a good different.

"Yeah, that would be cool, where were u thinking?" she asked as they continued down the long road towards town, the trees had all started to turn brown and there were fallen leaves everywhere.

"The Lima Bean's quite nice"

"Yeah, alright then"

They walked into town and past a line of small shops, talking about the day's events, of how Vanessa's best friend, Rae, had snorted a line of curry powder in cooking class. Rae was a short girl from England, her dad had got a promotion and wasn't used to the American way of life, and she had detention that evening because of not doing any of her homework.

They entered the Lima Bean which was a little coffee shop that also sold books and had karaoke nights on Saturdays. They approached the counter and Blaine ordered a "medium drip coffee with cinnamon flavouring."

"And what do you want?"

"Umm..." she looked at the list of options with great attention "well I don't normally drink coffee. Surprise me."

"And can I have a caramel latte, one shot" Blaine asked the woman behind the counter who giggled a little and began making their coffees. Soon they took their drinks and went to the back of the shop taking a seat around a small table that was surrounded by small leather arm chairs.

Blaine took a sip and smiled at Vanessa. She smiled back looking down at her coffee.

"Now this is the best part of my day"

"We all have our poisons" Vanessa replied still looking at her coffee apprehensively. Finally after lots of staring at her coffee then out of the window, she took a sip.

"So... good surprise or bad?" Blain asked.

Vanessa looked up smiling and took another sip. "Blaine, it's perfect."

"Good. So have you herd the Glee Club is looking for new members."

"Yeah you should join" Vanessa replied smiling at him, she has heard him sinning to himself during their cooking class and knew instantly that he should join up.

"Why don't you join with me?" Blaine asked her sipping his coffee.

"Oh, well I can't sing or dance so..." she trailed off

"Come on Vanessa, it'll be fun"

"Ok, I'll think about it"

"Ok" Blaine replied with a smirk creeping across his face. Vanessa didn't notice as they finished their coffees and exited the shop and down to the other side of town, entering a road full of large houses which were gated and had expensive cars all parked in the driveways. They turned into the next road which was lined with smaller houses all identical to each other all with perfectly cut front lawns and all with small garages attached to the side of each house. At the end of the road was a little dirt path that was covered by arched trees on both sides. Vanessa turned and smiled at Blaine then began to walk down the muddy path and Blaine followed they kept walking as the trees on the left became thinner and eventually there were none left on that side.

Blaine looked across at an old barn that had been converted into a house; it looked strange and almost fitting considering how strange Vanessa was. It was surrounded by trees and had a lot of land around it.

"So this is where I live" Vanessa said looking at Blaine's shocked face. He nodded at her a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Yep, so what do you think?" she asked climbing over the little wooden fence that surrounded the property; Blaine followed her landing in the muddy grass and following her across the grass.

"I like it" he replied after a long silence, they reached the front door and Vanessa knocked, Blaine noticed several old vintage cars sitting in the driveway next to the house. The door opened to reveal a tall man with dark brown hair wearing a suite.

"Hello Vanessa how was school?" he asked as Vanessa walked through the front door and dumped her bag and coat on the floor.

"It was as shit as ever dad" she replied

"And this must be Blaine" he said letting Blaine in who but his bag neatly next to Vanessa's. "its very nice to meet you, I'm glad Vanessa has a friend" the man shook Blaine's hand.

"Dad I have plenty of friends"

"Ben, leave the poor boy alone, you'll scare him off" a woman with bright blond hair had appeared standing in the door way of a room on their right. "Sorry about him, come in to the living room and make yourself at home, were just about to go out"

They all walked down the hallway into a large room that served as a living room, her dad and mum sat on a black leather sofa and Blaine and Vanessa sat opposite them on the other. Ben offered them both a fag and Vanessa took one, lighting it and taking a drag, Blaine took one too thinking it would be rude to decline the offer. He mumbled a "Thank You" and popped it in his mouth and Vanessa light it with a questioning look on her face.

"Just to let you know, there is some alcohol in the fridge downstairs and please keep the noise to a minimum, we don't want to disturb the nabiours" both her parents laughed a little at this and Vanessa gave a cheeky grin to Blaine who still wasn't sure what to make of her parents. They got to their feet obviously leaving her father looked at them then finished with "remember Nessy, don't do anything I wouldn't do" winking at both of them and they left quite quickly, leaving both Vanessa and Blaine in stunned silence.


	3. Getting To Know You

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Getting To Know You**

They continued to sit there in silence until Blaine finally spoke.

"Your parents are different"

"Don't, sometimes I wish they were more like parents"

"Well, I wish my parents were more like that"

"No you don't, there great but I wish they would tell me off once and a while" Vanessa said finishing her cigarette and getting to her feet and looking at Blaine.

"You know you didn't have to take one"

"I thought it would be impolite to not" Blaine said looking up at her from his seat.

"Oh Blaine, you're so sweet. So do you wanna drink?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah"

"Ok to the kitchen Batman"

Blaine got to his feet and followed Vanessa down some stairs into what appeared to be a basement kitchen which also had another seating area and a collection of old pinball machines. He looked at them with interest as Vanessa handed him a bottle of bud.

"My parents collect a lot of strange stuff, so I'll show you to where you are sleeping" they both headed back up the stairs and collected their bags from in front of the front door and then doubled back heading up another set of steps.

"So this is my room" Vanessa said opening the door on the far left she jumped on to her bed and Blaine walked in looking around the room taking every little bit in. After a while Blaine popped his bag on the floor by her door and went and sat on the bed next to her kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs.

"So I'm in here"

"Yep, with me and Rae and other people are just going to spread themselves out, I thought, as you don't know my friends that you'd rather share a room with me and Rae."

"No it's cool, I don't mind. How many people are coming anyway?" Blaine asked scratching his head in a nervous sort of way.

"Oh a fair few" Vanessa replied lightly.

"What do you mean a fair few?" Blaine asked nervously

"oh you know, people who like me, and believe me there's nothing to worry about, if they like me they sure as hell will love you" she said smiling and Blaine felt a lot better feeling that maybe tonight wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought.

"So Blaine, Let's Get Ready To PARTY" Vanessa said giving him a huge hug and opening her wardrobe to look for some clothes to wear. Blaine just watched her and smiled, excited for the night ahead.


	4. Get This Party Started

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Get This Party Started**

Half eight rolled around and Blaine and Vanessa were ready for their night. Vanessa was in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans, she had re-straitened his hair while Blaine had decided to wear some jeans and a striped top, with a dark red cardigan that Vanessa had got off her mum but just wasn't her.

The door opened and closed and a short girl with her long blond hair down walked in to the room smoking a cigarette and holding a bottle of vodka.

"You lot wanna get wankered?" she asked in her British ascent.

"Nice to see you as always Rae" Vanessa said smiling.

"I brought some friends, I hope you don't mind, sweet cheeks" she replied as the front door opened and about twenty people filled in all holding drinks and laughing.

Vanessa got up on to the coffee table and addressed the whole room.

"Right guys, let's get messed up" as she said this Rae popped a mix CD into the CD player pressed play and turned it up so the bass was making the whole floor shake. As the party got into full swing Rae jumped up on the table with her bottle of vodka, dirty dancing with Vanessa and poring the drink in to her mouth, Blaine watched in awe at scene as a boy with dark brown hair that was in a mess all over his head approached him.

"Hey I'm Aaron, let's do shots" they walked over to the far corner where several girls were standing and he poured Blaine a shot which he necked with everyone else.

Before Blaine new it he was drunk and the clock read ten, he had lost Vanessa and Rae but had made friends with Aaron, who was part of the AV club and his girlfriend Keren, a red haired girl who was wearing a transformers t-shirt, she was on the volleyball team. The front door opened and closed again and a boy followed by a group of people entered the room.

"Oh my god Zack you came" Vanessa's voice came from the same direction and he saw her run up to him and give him a hug. He hugged her back smiling his trilby nearly falling off his head.

"Sorry were so late, Glee Club ran a little longer than planned"

"Alright there Aaron" a tall boy with dirty blond hair called waving his hand in the air to say hello.

"I'm alright mate, hey come here and meet Blaine" Aaron said as the other boy walked over and shook his hand.

"I'm Stephen by the way" he said winking and grabbing a shot and downing it.

"So your part of glee club?" Blaine asked taking another shot.

"Yeah, but you'll wanna talk to Zack, if you wanna join, he's the club leader this year."

"What do you mean club leader?" Blaine asked sipping a beer that Keren had just handed him.

"Well it's a student run club, so we elect a leader every year and we voted for Zack"

"Oh right"

"Yeah, the first sophomore leader in a decade." Stephen replied sipping a beer and looking over at Zack who was in deep conversation with Vanessa. Blaine followed his gaze a saw that they were both smiling, Zack was obviously flirting with her but Vanessa seemed oblivious to this. She turned and saw Blaine looking at her she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oi, Blaine come here" Vanessa shouted across the room. Blaine said a 'cya later' to Stephen, Aaron and Keren and headed over to where Zack and Vanessa were standing.

"Right Zack this is my best friend Blaine, he's a really good signer." She said putting an arm around his neck and stumbling around a bit in her heels.

"Well it's really nice to meet you Blaine, were looking for a few more members for the glee club"

"Alright cutie" Rae said passing and winking at Zack.

"Alright Rae" Zack said awkwardly then he continued "so do I have both of you on bored?"

"Umm...Zack come on, I can't sing"

"Yes you can, Vanessa take a chance and do something different for once." Zack said smiling.

"Vanessa you can sing, I heard you earlier singing to yourself" Blaine said finishing his beer.

"Alright but only cos I like you both" Vanessa said giggling.

"Spin the bottle bitch's" Rae shouted and this caused everyone to woop and cheer and gather around the coffee table where she was standing positioning the bottle on the table, "Vanessa you go first"

Vanessa sat in-between Zack and Blaine on the smaller sofa and spun the bottle, it landed on Blaine who looked a little nervous. They both looked at each other and leaned in beginning to make out, everyone clapped and Aaron laughed loudly. They parted and Blaine smiled cheekily.

"It's alright I could of been worse" she said smiling and drinking from a bottle of archers.

Zack was next and it landed on Rae, his face fell and Rae pounced on him kissing him, they finished and Zack looked at Vanessa and smiled embarrassedly. The bottle kept being spun and everyone was kissing it got round to Blaine who spun the bottle and it landed on Stephen who smiled and said "go on then, this should be interesting" Stephen kissed Blaine, parted and smiled. "Not bad Anderson"

"Right my go" Vanessa said spinning the bottle and it landed on Zack. They began kissing in quite an intense fashion and they quickly stopped, Zack blushing. They continued for some time until Rae dragged Zack up stairs. Keren sat down in his vacated seat and turned to Vanessa and Blaine.

"Looks like Rae has a new victim" she said laughing and then proceeded to down her bottle of bud.

"What does she mean?"

"She means, that Rae is going to have her wicked way with Zack"

"Oh right, well does that mean I can have my wicked way with you" he leaned over and began kissing Vanessa in front of everyone. Blaine had never felt so free and alive he thought it was probably the drink talking as unknown to everyone else he had been questioning his sexuality for a while, but he was drunk and there was something about Vanessa. He made her happy and safe and maybe this was what having a best friend was like, but maybe it was more than that. He was as confused as ever as he continued to kiss her.

"Hey Blaine if your gonna do that get a room" Stephen called across the room "I wanna get my spin the bottle on"

Blaine stopped kissing Vanessa and looked around wearing the biggest grin on his face, not noticing the slightly sad look on Stephen's face.

"Don't worry I will" he got to his feet and grabbed Vanessa's hand, leading her up the stairs towards her bed room.

As they reached the door to her room she leaned against it smiling at him, he smiled back at her and began kissing her again, Vanessa opened the door and she lead him in their lips barley leaving each others. Blaine stopped and looked at her smiling again, she looked at him wide eyed and whispered in his ear "are you sure?" Blaine answered the question by pushing her on to the bed kicking the door closed and climbing on top of her, continuing to kiss her. As the music got louder downstairs the more intense there kissing became, there cloths flying off them quicker than it had taken to get them on.


	5. The Hangover

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**The Hangover**

The sun was shining through the window on to Blaine's face he awoke with a start turning over and seeing Vanessa fast asleep a bit of dribble slipping down her face. He carefully cleaned it up making sure not to wake her and began stroking her hair watching as she began to stir, her big brown eyes slowly opening.

"Hey there" Blaine whispered smiling at her.

"Hey" she sat up and put her hand to her head, her hangover was kicking in as the events of the previous night began flooding back to her.

"Oh god my head"

"And this is why I haven't got up"

"How much did we drink last night?" Vanessa asked as her quilt fell off of her, she looked down feeling surprisingly cold to see that she was just in her bra. She looked back at Blaine who wasn't wearing a top and realized what had happened at the end of the night.

"Why are you not...oh god" she but her face in her hands, Blaine sat up and put an arm around her giving her a comforting hug.

"It's alright Vanessa, I instigated it"

"You're meant to...your first time was meant to be"

"Special? Vanessa it was believe me, because it was with you"

"Honestly" she said looking at him in wonder.

"Yes, your my best friend and I would rather it was you than some random person"

"So, it's not going to get weird between us?"

"Of course not, now let's get some more sleep"

"What's the time?" Vanessa asked lying back down with Blaine and placing her head on his chest.

"Nine in the morning"

"Jesus fucking Christ"

The door creaked open to reveal a worse for wear looking Zack, who also had lost his shirt but had managed to find his jeans. He stood in the doorway awkwardly for some time until he finally asked

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah come in Zack" Vanessa said, her whole face lighting up.

Zack entered the room, closing the door behind him and sat on the end of the bed, crossing his legs and looking thorthaly at them.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I'm hiding from Rae, I no she won't be up for a while but"

"But?" Blaine asked sitting back up and picking his t-shirt up off the floor and trying to put it on.

"Anyway I see you too got up to something last night"

"well you know" Vanessa replied awkwardly sitting up too and leaned over looking for her top, that had to be on the floor, Zack bent down and picked it up handing it to her blushing slightly. Vanessa shoved her top on and looked from Zack to Blaine.

"So Marissa is having a party for her birthday next week and she wanted me to invite you both"

"That's really nice of her, tell her thanks"

"You can tell her yourself Monday at our first Glee Club meeting" Zack replied smiling to himself.

"I can't wait" Blaine replied looking excited by the fact that he had been invited to another party.

"Oh by the way" Zack said getting to his feet "it's an 80's theme"

"That's cool, were you going?" Vanessa asked suddenly realizing that he was leaving.

"I'm gonna get my stuff and go, I've got some things to do for my mum today" Zack gave one last smile and left Blaine and Vanessa to it. Blaine thought he would wait until he knew for sure about his sexuality before telling Vanessa. They both laid down and curled up, deciding that sleep was the best option in that moment.


	6. The Glee Club

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**The Glee Club**

**Monday**

The weekend ended and with it brought Monday and their first glee club meeting. Blaine and Vanessa entered the choir room and took the two empty seats between Marissa and Stephen. The leader of the AV Club Aaron and there friend Zack were standing at the front.

"We would like to welcome out two new members to the Lima Glee Club, Vanessa and Blaine" Zack said as everyone around the room clapped politely and they both smiled at each other.

"So we have sectionals coming up, but first we have the Pep Rally to think about, we have to come up with three songs to perform, so we'll split up into three groups of four and at the end of the week show each other our performances before leaning all the steps"

"This will give us all an opportunity to sing vocals at the prep rally and will help us build a stronger team than we had last year" Aaron said a wide smile on his face.

"Remember guys we placed 7th at nationals last year and I want us to place higher this year, so here we go, if Tanya and Coralline can come to the front please, were going to pick teams." Zack said smiling, a small girl with dark brown hair stepped forward followed by a tall girl with blond hair.

The girl with blond hair began to speak "now I don't like the idea of picking teams BUT whichever team wins this is going to get a free meal at Breadstix, paid for by my father"

Stephen leaned over to Blaine and whispered "I'm so glad Coralline's father owns Breadstix"

"Jenny" Coralline said and the girl she had been seated with stood up. Yes the selection process had begun.

The first team consisted of Coralline, Jenny, Sid and Tyler

The Second Team was lead by Tanya and Aaron and had Marissa and Keren in it.

And the third and final Team that was lead by Zack was where Vanessa and Blaine had found themselves along with Stephen.

The bell rang indicating the end of the day

**Tuesday**

Blaine and Vanessa had been brain storming ideas all night, texting and discussing songs, as they had never heard Stephen and Zack sing; it was proving difficult to pick a song. They both sat crossed legged in the middle of the choir room waiting for the other two to arrive. Zack and Stephen finally arrived, Zack carrying a guitar case. Stephen sat next to Blaine and Zack next to Vanessa.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Zack asked opening his case and pulling his guitar out, beginning to tune it.

"I like it, it's comfier than the chairs" Stephen replied looking around the room, once Zack had finished tuning Stephen pulled out a pad and a piece of paper.

"So any song ideas?" he asked. Vanessa and Blaine shook their heads not knowing what to suggest.

"Well I know that Tanya and Aaron's team are doing something amazing"

"How?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I'm very good at spying on people."

"He snuck into their performance at lunch."

"What do you mean snuck?" Vanessa asked.

"I was like a ninja."

"No you weren't, they found you in like five minutes" Stephen said laughing at Zack, destroying his cool story that was obviously embellished greatly just to impress Vanessa.

"The point is that I know what they're doing, their doing Starstrukk by…" "3oh!3 and Katy Perry?" Blaine asked. "The very same but Coralline's Team are doing that Keri Hilson Song, Knock You Down" "That's a good one too, but how?" Vanessa asked interested. "Oh you know, I hear things." Stephen replied fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "He got Rae to ask them out right, you know how intimidating she can be." Zack replied smiling to himself. "We need to come up with something really good!" Vanessa said, all the boys looked at each other as if they had read each other's mind. "Heavy Cross" they said in unison, making Vanessa jump. "As in the Gossip?" "Yes!" Zack said smiling. "But that's Beth Ditto." "Yes it is!" Blaine said, wearing the biggest grin on his face. "But I can't…" "Stop saying can't and for once in your life say yes!" Stephen replied "Ok I'll do it, but-" "No buts' please say yes." "Ok yes I'll do it. Yes, Yes. Fucking Yes!"

**Wednesday**

Wednesday evening came around and they were in the choir room yet again trying to perfect the song they had chosen. Vanessa was nervous as hell and couldn't keep it together, eventually they got it, the dance moves and the vocals; in celebration the group headed to Stephen's house for a beer and a catch up as they hadn't all had a real talk for a while.

They all entered his room; Stephen and Blaine sat on the bed drinking their beers while Zack and Vanessa took seats on two baby blue beanbags. There was an abnormal amount of posters of topless men, something Blaine found interesting. Vanessa and Blaine didn't really know much about Stephen, but after inspecting his room there was one thing they definitely knew, that he was gay and he liked pretty boys. 'Well at least he has a type' Blaine thought to himself. They sat sipping there beer for some time until Zack broke the silence.

"So Blaine, what do you think of the club?"

"Yeah, its fun, I mean I never considered going the glee club till Vanessa mentioned it."

"Well I'm glad you did, we need more guys because these girls are crazy." Stephen replied smiling to himself.

"Hey!" Vanessa said frowning

"You don't count Vanessa, you're one of us." Zack said looking at her.

"One of the boys, well thanks."

"In a good way." Blaine said reassuringly.

Silence fell over the room and Blaine brought his legs up to his chin thinking.

"Stephen, you're gay right?"

"Yes...?" Stephen replied wondering what Blaine wanted to know.

"And" He stopped, continuing to sip his beer, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm straight." Zack chipped in.

"State the obvious much." Vanessa said smiling and sipping her beer suddenly realising that it was empty.

"And what about you Vanessa?" Stephen asked.

"Pansexual, which means I don't fall in love with a gender just a person." She grabbed another beer from the small table that was in the room and opened it.

"What I wanted to ask is..." Blaine finally continued.

"How do you know?" Stephen finished his sentence.

"Yeah?"

"Well you just know, I was confused for a while. I thought there was something wrong with me, but Zack has helped me a lot, he convinced me to come out to my parents and they were very understanding and accepting of who I am."

"So you're openly gay?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yes. I mean I don't tell everyone but I am extremely open about who I am. Ok I've had my head shoved into a locker but it doesn't matter, they can't beat the gay out of me." Stephen chuckled.

"Oh right."

"Blaine, are you ok? What's going on?" Vanessa asked too many questions sometimes.

"I think I'm gay..."

The room fell silent for a moment before Zack said "Ha, Vanessa you turned him gay!" He could be so inappropriate sometimes.

"No she didn't, I mean I've been questioning it for a while." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Well we honestly don't care, we all love you for who you are, no matter what." Vanessa said supportively smiling at him and he nodded at her feeling more relaxed.

"If you all wanna stay the night you can, I mean it's getting late" Stephen said "I'll just let my mum know." He left the room leaving the three of them alone.

"Well I'm staying." Vanessa said smiling at her two friends.

"I'll stay too, I'll have to let my parents know." Blaine said getting his phone out and giving them a call.

"I don't need to call my Mum, if I'm not home she knows I'm here." Zack said happily, getting to his feet and opening a wardrobe door; getting three sleeping bags out and putting them in a pile on the floor. Stephen walked back in looking at the sleeping bags on the floor.

"So your all staying, Blaine did you phone your parents?" Stephen asked.

"I could only get hold of Cooper, my brother, but he said that it was fine, if think my parents are out at dinner."

"Sleepover!" Zack said clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Zack, if I didn't know you any better I'd think you were gay, and I can say that."

"'Cause you are." Zack replied laughing.

**Thursday**

The glee club all met at lunch that day, all sitting in their groups ready to be briefed on what would happen tomorrow at the prep rally, Zack was at the front as usual.

"So first off, the headmaster will give a speech, then we will perform our first song and then the school song will be sung. Followed by the second performance and then the cheerleaders will do their thing. My amazing group will perform and then the cheerleaders will do a second performance. Then we can stay or we can leave, it's really up to you lot, I hear the jocks are having a party after but, I'm pretty sure we're not invited"

"I am." Keren said and everyone looked at her. "I'm not going of course because Aaron couldn't come, AV club and all that"

"Well in any case, my parents are out of town for the weekend so I was thinking pizza and drinks at mine."

"Then it's my party on Saturday." Marissa squealed, making the whole room burst out into excited conversation about their outfits and the music that might be played.

"Ok, ok. Now, I thought, to make this more interesting that, each group would perform their songs tomorrow at the prep rally and whoever gets the most cheers will win the meal at Breadstix."

"We got this." Aaron smiled at Keren, who nodded, knowing they would have the support of the jocks at least.

"So I would like to say a huge happy birthday to Marissa and we are very excited for your party on Saturday. May this year be better than the last. So we'll reconvene here tomorrow before the prep rally. Now make sure none of you get in shoved into any lockers before tomorrow night."

Everyone nodded in agreement and left to finish their day.

"Blaine. Hold up." Stephen said, catching him at the door. "I've got a free period so I'll walk you to your class."

"Ok." Blaine replied smiling and they both walked to Blaine's double English lesson talking about books and Marissa's upcoming party. A jock in senior year approached them and pushed Stephen into a locker.

"Watch were your going fag!"

Blaine stood in shock as he saw Stephen's fist collide with the jocks face.

"Fuck off James!"

"Why don't you, you know you're going to hell."

"Not before you do!" Stephen spat at him

"I'll see you at the prep rally fag!" James said laughing and walking down the corridor towards the gym.

Blaine watched as Stephen picked his bag up off the floor and continued walking. Blaine caught up with him.

"Sorry about that Blaine."

"How do you not let it affect you?"

"Oh it gets me down from time to time, but they can't help the way they think, or maybe they can, but if I haven't changed their mind in a year, I don't think I'll do it at all."

They finally reached Blaine's English class but before he went in Stephen asked "Do you want me to drop you home later? I'm taking Vanessa, Marissa and Zack home anyway."

"Yeah ok, I'll meet you out here then at the end of the day."

"Cool man, I'll see you later." Stephen walked off down the corridor and Blaine watched him until he turned the corner. He finally entered the room, taking a seat in-between Vanessa and Rae at the back of the class.

**Friday**

Prep rally day had arrived and everyone had filed into the gym waiting for the headmaster's speech, he finally arrived and the whole room went quiet. He rambled on about how important school spirit was and other things that no one was really that interested in.

"And now I would like to introduce our glee club who placed 7th at nationals last year." Everyone clapped politely and the first group went out, Coralline practically shaking with nerves. They began their rendition of Knock You Down.

_[Jenny:]__  
>I never thought I'd... be in love like this<br>When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
>And you came in... and knocked me on my face<br>Feels like I'm in a race  
>But I... already won first place<em>

_I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did  
>(As hard as I did, yeah)<br>You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kids (yeah)  
>Every morning I look at you and smile<br>Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down_

_[All:]__  
>Sometimes love comes around<br>(Love comes around)  
>And it knocks you down<br>Just get back up  
>When it knocks you down<br>(Knocks you down)  
>Sometimes love comes around<br>(Love comes around)  
>And it knocks you down<br>Just get back up  
>When it knocks you down<br>(Knocks you down)_

_[Tyler:]__  
>I've never thought I<br>Would hear myself say (ooh)  
>Ya'll gon head<br>I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)  
>I used to be commander and chief<br>Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)  
>Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)<em>

_(Hey) Till now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened  
>But I know it feels so damn good<br>Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
>Don't you know I would baby if I could<br>Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it  
>She shot the bullet that ended that life<br>I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight_

_[All:]__  
>Sometimes love comes around<br>(Love comes around)  
>And it knocks you down<br>Just get back up  
>When it knocks you down<br>(Knocks you down)  
>Sometimes love comes around<br>(Love comes around)  
>And it knocks you down<br>Just get back up  
>When it knocks you down<br>(Knocks you down)_

_[Sid:]__  
>Tell me now can you make it past your caspers<br>So we can finally fly off into NASA  
>You was always the cheerleader of my dreams<br>To seem to only date the head of football teams  
>And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'<br>We, were never meant to be baby we just happened  
>So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick<br>They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
>Let the hourglass pass right into ashes<br>Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
>So I wrote this love letter right before my classes<br>How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average  
>For advice<br>O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?  
>Whoa it's me<br>Baby this is tragic  
>Cause we had it, we was magic<em>

_I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
>This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson<br>Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe jackson  
>You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him<em>

_[Coralline:]__  
>So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad<br>So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past  
>Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did<br>I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
>Whoaa, whoaaa<br>I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call  
>Whoaa, whoaaa<br>And if it hits better make it worth the fall_

_(When it comes around)_

_[All:]__  
>Sometimes love comes around<br>(Love comes around)  
>And it knocks you down<br>Just get back up  
>When it knocks you down<br>(Knocks you down)  
>Sometimes love comes around<br>(Love comes around)  
>And it knocks you down<br>Just get back up  
>When it knocks you down<br>(Knocks you down)_

_Won't see it coming when it happens  
>But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now<br>You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)_

Everyone clapped politely and they left the stage.

"Well it went better than expected." Jenny said shyly as the school began singing the school song and the second group began preparing for their performance.

"I hope this goes well." Keren said smiling weakly, they left and got on stage. All the jocks clapping and whooping at the sight of Keren and her group. They got ready, starting their routine as the music kicked in, causing a lot of the boys cheer at the girls sexy dance moves.

[Aaron]

Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
>Makes a man go <em>[whistles]<em>,  
>That's the way they all come through like <em>[whistles]<em>,  
>Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya <em>[whistles]<em>,  
>That's the way she come through like <em>[whistles]<em>,

_[Tanya]_

_'Cause I just set them up,  
>Just set them up,<br>Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
>'Cause I just set them up,<br>Just set them up,  
>Just set them up tonight,<br>to knock them down_

_[All]_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
>Out,<br>Now,  
>L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,<br>How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
>Now,<br>L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_[Aaron]_

_Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go__[whistles]__,  
>All the people on the street know<em>_[whistles]__,  
>Iced out, lit-up make the kids go<em>_[whistles]__,  
>All the people on the street know<em>_[whistles]__,_

_[Keren]_

_'Cause I just set them up,  
>Just set them up,<br>Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
>'Cause I just set them up,<br>Just set them up,  
>Just set them up tonight,<br>to knock them down_

_[All]_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
>Out,<br>Now,  
>L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,<br>How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
>Now,<br>L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_[Marrissa]_

_You know that type of shit just don`t work on me [whistles]  
>whistling and trying to flirt with me<br>Don`t take it personally [whistles]  
>Cause we were never in love [whistles whistles]<em>

_It doesn't really matter, who you say you are [whistles]  
>Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles]<br>Find another girl across the bar [whistles]  
>Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was [whistles whistles]<em>

_[All]_

_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
>L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce<br>How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
>L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.<em>_  
><em> 

They left the stage as the cheerleaders came on doing their first cheer routine.

"I think that went pretty well." Tanya said smiling.

"Beat that Zack!" Marissa said playfully.

"Oh we will." Zack replied smiling at Vanessa, who looked like she was about to be sick.

The cheerleaders began their final routine and Vanessa stood up shaking with fear.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, we believe in you." Zack said giving her a hug. They made their way on to the stage, ready to sing their hearts out. The three boys all looked at each other taking their places behind the mic stands as a hushed silence fell over the gym. The music began and Vanessa had her back to the audience beginning to sing the first lines.

_(l)ooohh oh ooooh, oh oh oh ohhh (ve)  
>(l)ooohh oh ooooh, oh oh oh ohhh (ve)<em>

She turned on the spot to face the audience, looking back at Blaine who smiled supportively and then she looked back, her fear leaving her very quickly.

_It's a cruel cruel world, to face on your own,  
>A heavy cross, to carry alone,<br>The lights are on, but everyone's gone,  
>And it's cruel<em>__

_It's a funny way, to make ends meet,  
>when the lights are out on every street,<br>It feels alright, but never complete,  
>without you,<em>

They guys began singing backing vocals and dancing with the mic stands causing many of the female community of the school to get to their feet cheering and dancing.

_I trust you, if it's already been done, undo it,  
>It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,<br>On the rainy nights, even the coldest days,  
>you're moments ago, but seconds away,<br>The principal of Nature, it's true but, it's a cruel world,_

_(l)ooooh oooh oohh, ooh ooh oooh ooh, ooo (ve)yeah (You)_

_We can play it safe, or play it cool,  
>follow the leader, or make up all the rules,<br>whatever you want, the choice is yours,  
>So choose,<em>

_I trust you, if it's already been done, undo it,  
>It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,<em>

_I, I, I, I, I, O, O, O, O, O, yeah oh (I-O-U=I love you),  
>I, I, I, I, I, O, O, O, O, O, yeah oh (I-O-U=I love you),<em>

_I trust you, it's already been done, undo it,  
>It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,<em>

_ei ei ei, woah wo, yeah eh  
>ei ei ei ei ei, oh oh oh oh oh, ye eh, ye eh, ye eh,<em>

_I trust you, if it's already been done, undo it,  
>It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,<br>I, I, I, I, I, O, O, O, O, O, yeah ooh (I-O-U=I love you),  
>I, I, I, I, I, O, O, O, O, O, yeah hey (I-O-U=I love you),<em>

_I trust you._

They quickly left the stage all hugging each other, Coralline made her way over handing them four vouchers for free meals. "We decided that you four were the best, well done, we're so proud!"

"We're definitely going to Nationals this year!" Jenny said excitedly, jumping up and down next to Sid who was just smiling. The headmaster gave his closing speech and the glee club headed out of the gym, quickly heading for Zack's. What awaited them was pizza, drinks and some good old musicals on DVD.


	7. Marissa's 80's night

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Marissa's 80's night**

Vanessa and Blaine had stayed at Zack's all day trying to decide what to wear.

"I look ridiculous!" Vanessa said looking into the mirror that was hanging on Zack's bedroom wall.

"You look lovely." Blaine answered walking out in his costume that looked like it was inspired by Wham!

"I look like a fatter, uglier Madonna!"

"I think it's cute." Zack said entering looking like a Run DMC reject.

"You both look so stupid!"

"Wait till you see Stephen's costume!"

"Is it as bad as yours?" Blaine asked laughing, he had allowed Vanessa to straighten his hair and make it messy.

"Hey don't diss the outfit, I look cool!"

"Zack you could never look cool." Vanessa said putting her lace gloves on and looking at herself in the mirror again.

"We better get going." Zack said suddenly. Vanessa didn't move until Blaine began dragging her from the room and down the stairs to the car, she got in the back folding her arms.

"Now stop being so stroppy you, smile!" Blaine said turning in his seat to face her. She gave him a small smile and went back to being stroppy about the fact she was wearing a dress and heels and had allowed the boys to dress her, if she had had her own way she would of dressed in trousers and a t-shirt.

They finally arrived at Marissa's house that was already full of people. They got out of the car, all sparking up a cigarette, Blaine only smoked when he was drinking and he had already had a few pre-drinks, they entered the house and Marissa came running up to them in the brightest outfit anyone had seen.

"I'm so glad you here, Vanessa you look stunning!" She grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off, leaving the two boys standing there, Stephen walked over in the most ridiculous outfit.

"And what are you?" Blaine asked, taking a drink that Stephen had offered him.

"I'm in a hair metal band, I thought that was obvious?"

"Yes, but you look stupid, I'm going to go find Vanessa." Zack said bluntly, with a smile.

"Of course you are." Stephen said as Zack left the two boys alone.

"I like your costume." Blaine said eyeing him up.

"I think they're gonna play spin the bottle in a minute if you wanna join?" Stephen said causally.

"Yeah, but I have to be careful, it would appear I get a bit carried away when I drink."

"Seriously who doesn't? Rae's the worst for it!"

"Is she here?"

"Yep, she's already claimed another victim; she's making her way through the glee club by the looks of it." Stephen pointed down the hall to where Rae was straddling Sid and kissing him in vicious fashion. She got to her feet and led him past where they were standing and took him upstairs.

"She works fast!" Blaine said looking in wonder.

"The way she's going she's going to be a freshman forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh she was in mine and Zack's year but had to repeat a year, too much partying and not enough studying." Stephen explained. They began making their way through the house towards the living room, passing the kitchen they saw Tyler being sick in the sink and her best friend Tanya laughing at her while kissing some random guy with bleach blond hair, who definitely didn't go to their school. They sat down on the sofa which had previously been the home of Sid and Rae.

"So who was that guy?" Blaine asked, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Oh he does fencing with Marissa. I can't remember his name but he goes to school in Westerville, it's an all boys school and very expensive." Stephen said, grabbing some more beers from down the side of the sofa and handing one to Blaine who smiled as Marissa stumbled over and put a bottle on the table.

"Oh my days, how beautiful does Vanessa look!" They all looked over to where she was standing and talking to a group of boys.

"Do they go to that school in Westerville too?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah there friends of Jeff's, I said he could bring some people 'cause he doesn't know anyone."

"Well it looked like he was getting to know someone in the kitchen." Blaine replied, sipping his beer.

"Well how about truth or dare, 'cause I wanna see you two kiss again!" Marissa giggled and announced to the room that a game of truth and dare was happening and she had already dared Stephen and Blaine to make out. The whole room sat around the small table ready to begin the game. The two boys looked at each other and Stephen gave a cheeky grin, they kissed and then parted making many of the people in the room cheer.

"So Marissa, truth or dare?" Blaine asked.

"Oh give me a dare!"

"Ok I dare you to make out with Vanessa." Marissa simply nodded and began to kiss Vanessa. One of the boys who had been chatting to Vanessa earlier began cheering "You go girls, woo!"

"Right Nick you arsehole, truth or dare?" Marissa said turning on the spot and pointing at him.

"Dare" He replied, smiling and sipping a beer.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Now come on that's not a dare." he answered playfully

"Ok then kiss everyone in this room! Now that's a dare."

"Fine I will!" They all watched as he made his way around the room, kissing Marissa last and then going back to his seat. Tanya and her blond haired friend, Jeff, appeared in the doorway.

"Man where have you been?"

"Umm... Nowhere." He said grabbing Tanya's hand and dragging her down the hall.

"Man, seriously where are you going?" Nick said getting to his feet.

"You know?" He replied, inclining his head to Tanya and heading up the stairs. Nick sat back down and muttered "Jesus, it's like he's never seen a girl before!" The game continued with everyone picking 'Dare' and the antics were becoming steamier. When Nick and Marissa didn't come back, the game stopped; everyone just continued dancing and turned the music up to the loudest volume the sound system could go.

Vanessa was dancing with one of the boy's she had been talking to earlier while Blaine and Stephen were sipping there beers and dancing drunkenly together. Several guys entered the room all in lettermen jackets, which caused Vanessa to turn on the spot and look at them, with more attitude than was really needed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We're here for the party" the tallest and oldest of the group, James said.

"And what are you meant to be, the stereotypical jocks with no cocks?" Blaine replied throwing his hand in the air causing the bottle of beer he had in his hand to spill all over them. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and someone had turned the music down.

"What did you say?" James approached Blaine, he looked ready to kill. Stephen pushed James away a mad glint in his eye.

"Leave off alright James"

"What's it to you Fag?" he spat at Stephen his fists clenching in anger. "You protecting your little boyfriend?"

At this Zack, Vanessa and some of the boys from Dolton stepped forward.

"You can't talk to people like that!" a short fat boy shouted, one of the jocks pushed him and he fell to the floor tripping over the coffee table, one of his friends ran over and got him to his feet.

"Hey you can't treat people like that!"

"You tell him Wes!" someone shouted from behind them.

"Why don't you posh kids get out of here, not you Wes, I have some unfinished business with you" James cracked his knuckles together making the boy flinch. Everyone in the room holding their breath, wondering what would happen next.

"You weren't invited, and I don't care what you do to me, leave Blaine alone" the boy named Wes said squaring up to James.

"Are you a Fag too?" he asked laughing in his face.

"Hey don't you use that offensive language here" Wes was becoming increasingly annoyed at this boy's attitude. Blaine looked over at Vanessa who looked ready to kill and then to Zack who was standing just behind here a look of hatred on his face, Blaine stepped forward standing side by side with a guy he hadn't spoken to at all that night.

"Do you know what, I don't care, yes I'm gay, but that gives you no right to pick on me or my friends" everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Now get the hell out of here" Came a voice from behind James and his friends, it was Marissa who was standing with Nick, the front door open. The jocks all smirked at her.

"Didn't you hear me? Get the fuck out of my house" and with that they all left leaving the people in the room trembling with anger. Blaine turned on the spot and looked at the room full of people. "Now everyone knows" Wes looked at him smiling and said "and to be honest Blaine, no one actually cares, because we like you for who you are, now can we continue celebrating Marissa's birthday please?"

The music was turned up again and everyone was dancing apart from Blaine who was sitting with his head on Vanessa's shoulder, on the small sofa, she stroked his head and kissed his forehead whispering "I'll be ok Blaine; we're all here for you"


	8. The Start of it all

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**The Start of it all**

As September moved into October it brought a cold breeze with it, the only warmth was from the sun. The news of what had happened at Marissa's party had spread through the school like wild fire and the students of Lima High were whispering and gossiping in the corridors. The glee club had become targets for bullying and even Keren, who was a jock couldn't protect them all the time.

Blaine had been walking down the corridor, lost in his own thoughts, minding his own business when suddenly he felt himself be pushed into a locker with a huge crash. Not again, he thought to himself.

"Watch were your going Fag" the voice of a jock is his year said, as a group of boys laughed.

Blaine looked up rubbing his shoulder

"Ahh look Jason, he's looking at you funny"

"Yeah probably fancies you" another boy said.

The biggest and tallest of the group, called Jason grabbed Blaine by his polo shirt and pinned him up against the locker.

"What you looking at FAG?" he said the last word with so much venom it made Blaine cringe.

Blaine didn't reply and just looked down at his feet feeling his shirt beginning to cut into the back of his neck. Jason let go and the boys left heading down the corridor leaving Blaine on the floor. He sat there long after the bell for his next lesson had rung, rubbing his neck, unable to move. He felt humiliation fill him up, how could he move, even get up. How could he even bring himself to go to his class when he knew that all he would get is horrible, nasty comments for what he was, who he was.

"Blaine, I've been look..." he heard Vanessa's voice and footsteps stop abruptly. Blaine didn't say anything, there were silent cold tears streaming down his face, it was getting worse, ever since people at school had found out, the jocks had made it their own personal game to abuse and humiliate him at any cost, life hadn't been easy for Vanessa too she was getting it just as bad, just because they were friends. He looked up to see Vanessa running down the corridor towards him once she had reached him she got on her knees and hugged him.

"Blaine, what happened? Tell me please." She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him for a long time, waiting for Blaine to answer but no words came out.

"How about we get out of here and do something fun, I've got vodka" Vanessa said pulling a huge bottle of vodka out of her bag and shaking it.

Blaine looked up smiling and she smiled back, Vanessa helped him to his feet and they walked down the corridor and out of the school, hand in hand, not looking back.


	9. Park Life

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Park Life**

They reached the local park sometime later and found a patch of grass to sit on. It was unnaturally warm for October but they kept their jackets on to protect themselves from the cold breeze that often hit them. Soon they were joined by a boy with a guitar.

"Alright Zack?" Vanessa said as the boy sat down with them and Blaine handed him the bottle of vodka they had been sharing.

"I'm alright, why are you two not in school?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing" Blaine said smiling.

"I was on my way to the music room and that jerk, Jason, pushed me in to a door then threw eggs at me."

"Why?" Vanessa asked pulling a cigarette out and lighting it.

"Oh I don't know, probably cos I'm in glee club. I decided to go home and change and come down here for a wander"

"With your guitar?" Blaine asked casually

"Hey why not" he started playing a little tune on it trying to decide what to play, "oh how about this one"

He began to play Wild World by Cat Stevens and Blaine and Vanessa sang with him as the autumn sun was beaming down on them. They had no cares in the world in those few short moments, it wasn't very often they got to get away from school and the constant bullying they received. Zack continued sinning as he said the line "Baby I love you" he looked directly at Vanessa, who was oblivious to this, yet Blaine caught it, had seen him look at her as he said those few important words. Zack smiled at Vanessa as he sung the last line of the song "oh baby, baby, it's a wild world. And I'll always remember you like a child girl."

"Woo" Vanessa said clapping and gave Zack a hug.

"Hold up, I've got a text from Rae" Zack said grabbing his phone and looking at it.

"What does it say?" Blaine asked taking another swig of vodka and handing the bottle back to Vanessa.

"It says" Zack paused for a moment obviously trying to decipher the text he had just received. "What's up homeslice? Piss up at mine bred bin come over and let's get...messeeeyyyy!"

"Let's look at that" Vanessa said grabbing the phone out of his hand "wow, she cannot spell"

"You don't need to spell when you text" Blaine replied looking at the txt and laughing.

"Looks like we're going to have to move" Zack said packing his guitar up and getting to his feet.

"I don't think I can move" Vanessa said giggling and finishing the bottle. Zack gave his guitar to Blaine who was now on his feet giggling even more than Vanessa was. Zack lent down and picked Vanessa up they both became unsteady and toppled over in a huge heap on the floor, Blaine helped them back on their feet and they all began walking down the path out of the park and towards Rae's house.

Vanessa was skipping ahead and reached a lamp post, swinging round it and stopping as Blaine and Zack finally reached them. Zack smiled kindly at her and grabbed her round the waist, they continued walking and Blaine walked on the other side of Vanessa holding her hand. They continued walking until they reached Rae's house and all stopped nervously outside.

"Should we knock?" Blaine asked

"Yo homeslice get your ass out here" Zack shouted and a short girl appeared at the door smoking a cigarette, her hair was scrapped in to a pony tail and she was wearing a blue hoodie.

"Come on in then, you bunch of misfits! Wanna beer?"

They entered her house and Vanessa followed Rae in to the kitchen

"I want some more booze"

"She really shouldn't drink anymore" Zack said smiling as Blaine followed him in to the front room.

"You like her don't you" Blaine said smiling and looking down at his hands as they sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah I do, I have ever since I saw her, she's just, you know, a really cool person"

"Yeah I know" Blaine said smiling to himself

"So it won't be weird if I ask her out, I mean she was your first"

"Oh god no, it wouldn't be weird. Zack you know I'm gay, I like guys"

"Yeah I know, but your first, you kind of never forget" Zack replied as Rae entered with Vanessa and handed Zack a beer. Blaine looked at Rae and then to Zack who nodded as if he had read his mind.

"So who else is coming?" Zack asked.

"Oh a few people, you know the glee club, some of my friends, let's get messy," she said downing her bottle of beer and pulling some shot glasses out of her pocket. Everyone smiled as Rae turned her music up and the sky outside was becoming darker indicating the start of what would become a very interesting evening.


	10. Wild One's

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Wild One's**

It was ten o'clock and the house was full of people, Blaine had never met Rae's friends before but what he could gather they were just as bad, if not worse than she was. There was food all up the walls as he made his way to the kitchen looking for Vanessa, Zack or anyone he knew. Vanessa was sitting on the counter top of the kitchen swinging her legs and downing a bottle of vodka. He went and stood in front of her smiling watching her take a bottle of rum off the counter and taking a swig.

"Oh I think you've had enough" he said taking the bottle off of her.

"No, Blaine, come on, you're not drunk enough, your being too sensible for my likening" Vanessa replied pouting.

"That's 'cause I've only had a few beers."

"Well have a drink."

"No...Vanessa...No" Vanessa grabbed the bottle back off him and started to try and tip the drink in to his mouth.

"Come on Blaine"

"How about..." he took a swig and kissed her; then smiled. "Is that fun enough for you?"

"Yeah alright, so where have you been?"

"Nowhere" Blaine replied looking at his feet. This wasn't true; he had been on the sofa talking with Stephen which had lead to a kiss. It was nice but he had felt like everyone was staring at him, which he wasn't used to. Their little make–out session had ended when Rae had thrown some food at them from across the room. He was lost in his own thoughts when Keren entered the room and hugged him.

"Oh hi there Keren"

"Hello you, why did you run off, Stephen's looking for you." She smiled at him and opened the fridge pulling a bottle of beer out and opening it with her teeth. "This house is a mess"

"Why is Stephen looking for you?" Vanessa said jumping off the counter and stumbling into Blaine.

"No reason" Blaine lied looking around the room.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, it was just a kiss" Keren said giggling.

Vanessa grabbed Blaine by the hand and dragged him into the hallway and led him to the living room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the living room, we're gonna drink and dance. You shouldn't be embarrassed about a kiss; I kiss girls all the time."

"Do you?"

"Yes now sit on that sofa" she pushed him on to the sofa then made her way over to a girl Blaine had never met before, he watched as Vanessa offend her a drink and then made out with her. She turned round on the spot, looked at him and winked. Blaine smiled back and watched as she made her way back over and slumped down next to him.

"See easy"

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm a natural flirt or something"

"Well I can verify that"

Vanessa looked around the room as if searching for someone then turned back to him smiling saying "Well you're a real flirt when you drink"

"I can't help that" he replied cheekily, they started to laugh Zack entered the room and then swiftly left.

"Where is he going" Blaine said looking beyond Vanessa, she turned to see him grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Oh for god sake, where is he going?" she got to her feet and began heading out the door, Blaine grabbed her arm and looked up at her.

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah"

"It doesn't matter." She looked at him confused and then left, he sat there for a moment and then heard Keren's voice from the doorway

"Blaine, we can't leave those two alone"

"Oh ok" Blaine wasn't used to having friends and he didn't really know what to do in these kind of situations, he followed Keren down the hall and out the door, they watched from a distance as Vanessa followed Zack down the road.

"Zack, where are you going?"

"Home"

Vanessa ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm spinning him around to face her.

"You can't walk all the way home, you're drunk."

"Well I didn't think you cared"

"God, you're such an idiot"

"I'm an idiot? I'm an idiot?" zack shouted at her "How dare you call me that!"

"Well you're being stupid Zack, I just don't know what's got into you!"

"Got into me? What's got into you? You're drinking all the time, you don't care about people!"

"I do care!"

"Yeah about Blaine! That's the only person you care about, you don't even care about yourself!"

Vanessa stood there in shock, unable to speak.

"See you can't even deny it, how could I be so stupid to think that you would ever like a guy like me!" Zack shouted, turning on the spot and beginning to walk down the road.

"Zack I didn't even know you liked me!"

"Oh yes, because Vanessa is oblivious to everything and everyone!"

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not. Just fuck off!"

"I love you!" She shouted. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"What?"

"I love you. Zack do I have to spell it out, I like you, a lot!" He approached her and she stood there, awkwardly unaware of the crowd that had gathered outside of Rae's house.

"Then why didn't you? Why haven't you?"

"I don't want to get hurt."

"I would never ever do that to you."

They both stood there awkwardly for a while just looking at each other. Zack leaned in and kissed her, her stomach getting butterflies and her head began spinning; a loud cheer erupted from behind them. They both turned to see the whole of the party outside of Rae's house.

"Oh how embarrassing!"

"How about we get out of here?" Zack smiled at her, grabbing her hand and leading her down the road and out of sight.

"Finally." Stephen sighed from next to Blaine.

"It was going to happen." Keren replied as they made their way back into the house where the party continued, Blaine smiled to himself as Stephen lead him to the sofa to continue their kissing that had been interrupted. For once in his life he felt comfortable in his own skin and with who he was that he didn't care if people watched and that was all thanks to Vanessa and Stephen.


	11. Halloween with the Glee Club

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Halloween with the Glee Club**

**Monday**

Zack was standing at the front of the choir room ready to address the first glee club of the week. Once Aaron and Keren had finally taken their seats the room went silent.

"Right guys, Halloween week, which means we are doing songs based on this. I know we haven't done this before but I feel that it could be a real learning experience and we could find a song for sectionals. We've pulled 3rd performance place but that doesn't mean that we're going to lose, we really have to up our A game this year."

"Who are we up against?" Jenny asked from her seat behind Vanessa.

"We are against The Unitards"

"What kind of name is that?" Sid asked which made the whole room go into a fit of giggles.

"I know what a stupid name and some school from Westerville"

"What the Dolton boy's?" Marissa asked

"No, they're in another group but I know for a fact there good so we may face them at Regionals. Now luckily for us we have not been put into a group with Vocal Adrenaline"

"I hate them, they came first last year." Stephen said louder than he intended.

"Can I finish please? Ok because of the amount of clubs that have been submitted in the Ohio area, there will be two regional competitions which mean's two glee clubs will be going to Nationals. Now Vocal Adrenaline are a shoe in for making it, but I know we can do it too, so if everyone is ready I would like to wish you all luck on this week's assignment"

They all left leaving the usual five in the room, Stephen drove Marissa, Vanessa, Zack and Blaine home every night mainly for their safety. Stephen wasn't too keen on everyone going off alone, after the past few weeks. They had all hoped that the bullying would subside once everyone got used to the fact that Blaine was gay but it hadn't, it had got worse and Stephen wasn't about to let one of his friends get the same treatment he had received.

**Tuesday**

Everyone filed into the room after school to hear what people had put together; everyone took their seats and awaited Zack, who was late for once.

"Sorry I'm late guy's, that Jason cornered me, don't worry I got away, that meathead is off to football practice." He looked around the room at the concerned faces of his peers. "No really it's fine, so who has something prepared?"

Coralline stepped forward closely followed by Jenny and Marissa and they got into position, beginning to sing Venus by Bananarama, several people looked confused including Zack, who gave a questioning look to Vanessa who whispered "They dress up in the video, just listen." Blaine smiled to himself, watching the disbelief on Zack's face, he suddenly noticed a small bruise forming around his eye but thought it would be best not to question it at that point. They continued watching the three girls sing and do their tight choreographed routine.

_[Coralline]_

_Goddess on the mountain top__  
><em>_Burning like a silver flame__  
><em>_The summit of beauty and love__  
><em>_And Venus was her name___

_[All]_

_She's got it__  
><em>_Yeah, baby, she's got it__  
><em>_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_At your desire__  
><em>_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_At your desire___

_[Marissa]_

_Her weapons were her crystal eyes__  
><em>_Making every man a man__  
><em>_Black as the dark night she was__  
><em>_Got what no one else had__  
><em>_Ow___

_[All]_

_She's got it__  
><em>_Yeah, baby, she's got it__  
><em>_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_At your desire__  
><em>_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_At your desire___

Zack stood up as the whole room clapped "Well thank you girls, that was great, I cannot wait to see the routines you come up with for sectionals, now Keren I believe you have a song you would like to sing."

Keren made her way to the front with Aaron following her holding his guitar. They both grabbed some stools and sat on them in front of the class.

"The song is called Zombie by the Cranberries. It's not a song about Halloween but about the horror of war and violence and how it is often the innocent who are hurt. I think it's very fitting for, well how the world is."

Aaron began to play his guitar and Keren began singing, it made the whole room go silent and Blaine saw Zack slip his hand into Vanessa's, Blaine knew why. When they had first met her and Blaine had discussed their favourite songs, this one was one she made him listen too on repeat for about a week until Blaine had finally confessed that it was beautiful. Often when he felt down or victimised, he would put it on in his room, to the annoyance of his brother, and just sing along knowing that life wasn't so bad after all.

_Another head hangs lowly,__  
><em>_Child is slowly taken.__  
><em>_And the violence caused such silence,__  
><em>_Who are we mistaken?___

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.__  
><em>_In your head, in your head they are fighting,__  
><em>_With their tanks and their bombs,__  
><em>_And their bombs and their guns.__  
><em>_In your head, in your head, they are crying...___

_In your head, in your head,__  
><em>_Zombie, zombie, zombie,__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,__  
><em>_In your head,__  
><em>_Zombie, zombie, zombie?__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...___

_Another mother's breakin',__  
><em>_Heart is taking over.__  
><em>_When the vi'lence causes silence,__  
><em>_We must be mistaken.___

_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.__  
><em>_In your head, in your head they're still fighting,__  
><em>_With their tanks and their bombs,__  
><em>_And their bombs and their guns.__  
><em>_In your head, in your head, they are dying...___

_In your head, in your head,__  
><em>_Zombie, zombie, zombie,__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,__  
><em>_In your head,__  
><em>_Zombie, zombie, zombie?__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a..._

By the end of the song there wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Sid, who didn't cry at anything, looked like he had been tearing up a little. Keren looked around the room shocked at the effect it had had on her fellow glee club members.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't want you all to cry."

Zack dried his eyes on his hoodie and said "It's ok Keren, I think that may be a contender for Sectionals; I think we should all go now, it gives us enough time to get out of here without the jocks forming a plan to jump us." Everyone nodded in agreement and collected their bags, making their way down the corridor and out into the parking lot. Blaine and Stephen were trailing behind as usual; they had just reached the front doors when someone behind them shouted "FAG's!" Blaine turned on the spot.

"What did you just say?" He shouted, not realizing what he was doing.

"Oh sticking up for your boyfriend FAG?" It was James the jock in senior year who had been harassing Stephen. Blaine had had enough and didn't realize what he was doing, until he felt himself being dragged from the school and put into Stephen's car. Vanessa was sitting next to him "Ok breath Blaine, calm down." The car was now moving "I am calm!" Blaine felt himself shout, he looked down and realised he was covered in blood.

"We cannot take him home looking like this" Blaine heard Zack say from the front of the car.

"Guys it's fine, I can go home."

"You're not going home, we're going to take you to Stephen's and get you cleaned up." Vanessa said taking some anti bacterial wipes out of her bag. Zack looked at Vanessa "Why do you have them?"

"For times like this, I always come prepared." She began dabbing Blaine face and he winced. They finally arrived at Stephen's and got him inside making their way to the on suite bathroom. Blaine sat himself on a small wooden box that was full of towels and Vanessa continued cleaning him up.

"I don't remember what happened." Blaine said suddenly not looking up from his feet. Stephen was standing in the doorway his arms folded; wearing a worried expression.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No I don't Stephen."

"You just jumped on him, you were both beating the crap out of each other but I had to get you out of there, he would of killed you." Stephen replied as Zack popped his head into the room carrying a pile of clothes.

"I got you some clothes; it's a good thing I stay here so often, you're about my size." Blaine nodded and whispered a thank you to all of them. They left him alone to get changed, it was the first time he had looked in the mirror and it wasn't pretty, there was already a bruise coming up on one of his eyes and he had a split lip and a gash across his head, but all things considering Vanessa had fixed him up nicely. He left the room and sat on Stephen's bed quietly.

"We're all going to stay here tonight, if that's ok Blaine?" Zack said smiling weakly at him.

"My mum will phone your parents and say you came for dinner and are staying." Stephen chipped in and Blaine just nodded. He couldn't speak; he didn't speak for the rest of the night. Stephen and Zack had fallen asleep in sleeping bags on the floor and Vanessa stayed up with him. They didn't need to speak; they just laid there in silence. Blaine didn't understand how someone could do this to another person; Vanessa suddenly turned on to her stomach raising her head to look at him. "Blaine, you need to sleep."

"I can't sleep Vanessa, what do I do? I can't go into school looking like this." She smiled at him and said "Hey if I can cover up mine and Zack's bruises I'm sure I can do it for you. Now sleep, you need it." He nodded at her and she went back to lying on her side. He heard her breathing become heavier, indicating that she had fallen asleep finally. Blaine closed his eyes and felt himself falling asleep, maybe everything would be better in the morning he thought to himself.

**Wednesday**

The day had gone surprisingly well for Blaine considering what had happened the day before, mainly because he had stayed out of everyone's way; avoiding the jocks at all costs. He couldn't be asked to deal with their crap today and luckily no one had noticed the bruise on his face thanks to Vanessa's ability to cover up things like that. However there was no hiding his split lip, but he had managed to hide the cut across his head with his hair so it just looked like his lips were dry. He was thankful for his friends, without them his parents would have found out, without them he probably would be in hospital right now.

He had just entered the choir room when he heard shouting from the corridor outside.

"Hey freak, where's your FAG friend?"

"I swear to god Jason if you say that word again-"

"You'll what, hit me? I'd like to see that little girl"

The whole room stopped to listen as they heard someone get thrown into a locker and then fall to the floor.  
>"You gonna cry Jason, cos a little girl hit you? Fucking grow up" Vanessa entered the room and took a seat at the back of the class, Blaine joined her and Zack proceeded to close the door behind her. "So Tyler you have a song you would like to perform for us?"<p>

She nodded and came to the front and began to sing Total Eclipse of the Heart A Capella, everyone in the room listened politely but no one was really paying much attention as they were all thinking about what they had just witnessed. She finished and everyone clapped.

"Right that's it, everyone get up." Stephen said getting to his feet and standing at the front of the class, everyone followed suit. "Right here we go, Sid, Aaron I'm going to need your help with this one... Superstitious" The two boys looked excited and grabbed a bass and a guitar, Tyler followed them and sat at the drums beginning to play. Stephan began singing and dancing and eventually everyone was joining in, he had raised their spirits and put a real smile on Blaine and Vanessa's faces for the first time all day.

_Very superstitious, writing's on the wall__  
><em>_Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall__  
><em>_Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass__  
><em>_Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past___

_When you believe in things that you don't understand__  
><em>_Then you suffer__  
><em>_Superstition ain't the way___

_Very superstitious, wash your face and hands__  
><em>_Rid me of the problem, do all that you can__  
><em>_Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong__  
><em>_You don't wanna save me, sad is my song___

_When you believe in things that you don't understand__  
><em>_Then you suffer__  
><em>_Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh___

_Very superstitious, nothin' more to say__  
><em>_Very superstitious, the devil's on his way__  
><em>_Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass__  
><em>_Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past___

_When you believe in things that you don't understand__  
><em>_Then you suffer__  
><em>_Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no_

Stephen finished singing causing everyone to clap and cheer and then everyone gathered up their bags and left, this time they were all determined to make it home in one piece. Vanessa, Blaine, Zack and Stephen reached the car in record time. They all got in the car first stopping to drop Zack off at his and then they reached Blaine's house. He noticed his parent's cars weren't in the drive way which meant he could get up stairs and change before dinner, all he'd have to do was get past his brother. The door opened to reveal a tall boy with black hair wearing jeans and a polo shirt. He approached the car, Blaine opened the door and jumped out.

"Alright coop?"

"I'm good Blaine, Mum and Dad are out so do you wanna get a takeaway? Your friends can come in if they like?" He nodded at Vanessa and Stephen.

"I would but I've gotta get home." Stephen said, Blaine looked at Vanessa hopefully and she nodded "Yeah I'm sure my parents won't miss me, I don't even know if there in town. Thanks for the lift Stephen." Vanessa said jumping out of the car and closing the door behind her.

"It's no problem, I'll pick you all up tomorrow." Stephen said and without a reply he drove off. They all stood there for a moment then Blaine's brother stretched his hand out; flashing a grin "I'm Cooper." She shook his hand,

"It's nice to meet you I'm-"

"Vanessa, yeah Blaine doesn't shut up about you."

"Oh really?" she replied raising an eyebrow and Blaine smiled weakly. They walked into the house and into the front room where Cooper picked up his phone and ordered a Chinese. Vanessa sat herself on the sofa looking around his house. Cooper finished on the phone and looked at Blaine who looked away and then looked back.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

"Ah crap, I told you to stop rubbing it." Vanessa muttered under her breath.

"Is that make-up?" Cooper asked rubbing his thumb under Blaine's eye.

"Ow, Cooper that hurts." Blaine said slapping his brother's hand away.

"What happened?" Cooper asked and Vanessa and Blaine exchanged nervous looks.

"I'll tell you ok Coop but please don't tell mum and dad."

"I promise"

"Some kid said something, about Stephen and I kind of got in a fight..."

"What did he say?"

"Fag." Vanessa said in a small voice looking at both of them. Cooper sat there pondering for some time, choosing his words carefully.

"Blaine you can't change the way people think. Some people are ignorant and don't realize that there is no difference between loving someone of the same or opposite sex. Love is love and they can't change that, no matter how hard they try."

The door bell rang and Cooper got to his feet and left the room returning moments later with their Chinese, which they all began eating in silence. After dinner, Cooper dropped Vanessa home and then came back to find Blaine sitting in his room on his bed. He knocked on the door and Blaine looked up and nodded, meaning that Cooper was allowed in, he sat on the edge of the bed and they both looked at each other.

"Blaine is there _anything_ we need to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine; it just bothered me that's all."

"Well if there is anything, I'm here for you and you know it will go no further."

"I know Coop, I'm just tired."

"Ok then." Cooper got to his feet and reached the doorway before turning around and looking at him. "You know, you have a good friend in Vanessa."

Blaine didn't say anything but looked at Cooper and nodded, he nodded back and closed the door behind him leaving Blaine to sleep after a long couple of days.

**Thursday**

Glee club started straight after school on Thursday everyone was seated and there had been no trouble all day which had put Blaine on edge he was already on his fifth coffee and had refused to go anywhere on his own all day. Tanya was already at the front of the class ready to perform her song, everyone sat in silence as the music started up and she began singing 'I Put a Spell On You'.

_I put a spell on you__  
><em>_and now you're mine.__  
><em>_You can't stop the things I do.__  
><em>_I ain't lyyyyyin'.___

_It's been 300 years__  
><em>_right down to the day,__  
><em>_now the witch is back__  
><em>_and there's hell to pay.___

_I put a spell on you__  
><em>_and now you're miiiiiine!___

_Hello, Salem! My name's Winifred, what's yours?___

_I put a spell on you__  
><em>_and now you're gone.__  
><em>_My whammy fell on you__  
><em>_and it was strong.___

_Your wretched little lives__  
><em>_have all been cursed,__  
><em>_'cause of all the witches working__  
><em>_I'm the worst!___

_I put a spell on you__  
><em>_and now you're mine!___

_[Watch out!]___

_If you don't believe,__  
><em>_you'd better get superstitious.___

_Ask my sisters!__  
><em>_"Ooh, she's vicious!"__  
><em>_I put a spell on you,__  
><em>_a wicked spell,__  
><em>_I put a spell on you.__  
><em>_Sisters!___

_Ah-say-into-pie,__  
><em>_Oppa-mabey-uppen-die.__  
><em>_"Ah say into pie,__  
><em>_Oppa mabey uppen die".___

_In-kama-koray-ah-ma.__  
><em>_Hey, hi, say, bye-bye-i-i-i-i-i-i!__  
><em>_Bye bye_

Everyone clapped and cheered and Tanya bowed smiling and pointing at Blaine "it's your turn cutie pie" he smiled and Sid patted him on the back as he made his way to the front.

"Alright, so the theme is horror or spooky or whatever, so I decided to sing a song from a film from a gothic horror film maker, Tim Burton" everyone in the room exchanged excited looks as no one had ever done a Danny Elfman song before. Blaine began singing the opening lines and Vanessa smiled at him giving him a proud look.

_Hey, give me a listen, you corpses of cheer__  
>At least those of you who still got an ear<em>_  
>I'll tell you a story that'd make a skeleton cry<em>_  
>Of our own jubiliciously lovely Corpse Bride<em>__

_*Die, die, we all pass away__  
>But don't wear a frown, 'cause it's really okay<em>_  
>You might try and hide, and you might try and pray<em>_  
>But we all end up the remains of the day<em>_  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>_  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>__

_Well, our girl was a beauty known for miles around__  
>(there's a word here, maybe and?) A mysterious stranger came to town<em>_  
>He was pretty good looking, but down on his cash<em>_  
>And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast<em>_  
>But her daddy said "No," she just couldn't cope<em>_  
>So our lovers came up with a plan to elope<em>__

_Yeah, so they conjured up a plan to meet late at night__  
>They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight<em>_  
>Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove<em>_  
>You don't need much when you're in love<em>_  
>Except for a few things, or so I'm told<em>_  
>Like the family jewels, and a sachel of gold<em>_  
>Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree<em>_  
>On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three<em>_  
>She was ready to go, but where was he?<em>__

_All: And then?___

_Blaine: She waited___

_All: And then?___

_Blaine: there in the shadows, was it her man?___

_All: And then?___

_Blaine: Her little heart beat soooooooo loud!___

_All: And then?___

_Blaine: And then, baby, everything went black_

_Now when she opened her eyes, she was dead as dust__  
>Her jewels were missing, and her heart was bust<em>_  
>So she made a vow lying under that tree<em>_  
>That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free<em>_  
>Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand<em>_  
>When out of the blue comes this groovy young man<em>_  
>Who vows forever to be by her side<em>_  
>And that's the story of our Corpse Bride<em>

Everyone got to their feet clapping and Vanessa ran over giving him a huge hug and whispering in his ear "I'm so proud of you" he smiled to himself and everyone began leaving. Zack and Stephen had gone on ahead, they collected their bags from the back of the room and they left the room arm in arm and headed for their lockers, Vanessa was throwing her books in there when Blaine felt himself be pulled backwards from the collar of his polo shirt and was thrown into some lockers with a loud crash. Vanessa turned her head and dropped her books on the floor in shock.

"Blaine! Blaine!" he could hear her shouting over and over again as he felt a fist collide with his face.

Vanessa was running pulling the boys off of Blaine with greater strength than she was expecting. The three boys were standing in front of her as Blaine got to his feet, she couldn't help it, she had to protect him.

"Seriously what is your damage Jason?" Vanessa shouted

"Look FAG, you have to have a girl stand up for you" Jason shouted at Blaine who looked down ashamed.

"Stop it, just stop it" Vanessa shouted pushing him away "you wanna go, cos ill beat the crap out of you"

"You touch me again and I'll beat the shit out of your little FAG friend over there" Jason said pointing at Blaine and the other two boys laughed, Vanessa walked right up to him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Would you give a shit if I was gay?"

"What?"

"No I mean it meat head, would you care if I was gay, would you beat the crap out of me, or make me ashamed of who I am?"

"Of course not, lesbians are hot?" one of the other jocks said smiling to himself.

"Then why do you think it's ok to do it to Blaine? Does it make you feel big? Really does it." She paused and Jason's smile faulted for a moment, he couldn't believe this freak show was talking to him like this. "Why do you think its ok, to bully people like us? So what he's gay and do you know what guy's? I like girls, so fucking hit me. Come on hit me" Vanessa pushed him again, she had never felt rage like this before and it was becoming more difficult to control, Jason's fist clenched but one of the other boys grabbed his arm "come on man, you can't hit a girl"

"Why the hell not!" Jason shouted at him.

"Man I'm out, fuck this shit, I'm not gonna stand here and watch you hit a girl" the shorter of the two boys shouted back and stormed off shaking his head. The other boy looked at him and muttered "that's low" and followed his friend out of the school.

"We're alone now, so fucking hit me." Vanessa said with venom. Jason looked at them both then stormed off punching a locker as he went which made Blaine flinch a little. She turned to look at Blaine, who burst into tears sinking to the floor; Vanessa ran to him and grabbed him. They sat there both sobbing into each other's shoulders; they didn't move until Zack came to find them and took them home.

**Friday**

Blaine entered the choir room arm in arm with his best friend Vanessa; nothing had happened all day, no horrible name calling, no threats and no abuse. This was something that made Blaine's stomach turn in an uncomfortable way. He was hoping that nothing would ruin his evening because he was going out for dinner after glee club with his four best friends, something he was really looking forwards to. They took their seats at the back of the room and waited for everyone else to arrive. Zack and Sid entered next, getting some stools out and beginning to tune their guitars. The next to enter was Marissa who was accompanied by Tyler and Tanya, who were closely walking together gossiping and giggling. Aaron and Keren entered next holding hands and taking seats directly in front of them. Soon after Stephen arrived and took his usual seat next to Blaine. The last to arrive was Jenny and Coralline, when they were finally all seated Zack addressed them.

"I don't know if we've found a song for sectionals yet but I'm hoping that one of the songs today will be good enough." Zack smiled at the class, then Sid continued "So we've been working all week on this song, hope you like it." He began playing the opening to Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult and everyone looked happily at each other, Vanessa had starred at Zack, with her fingers crossed in her lap. Blaine smiled to himself enjoying the music.

_[Sid]_

_All our times have come__  
><em>_Here but now they're gone_

_[Zack]__  
><em>_Seasons don't fear the reaper__  
><em>_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain.. [Sid]we can be like they are__  
><em>_Come on baby... [Sid]don't fear the reaper__  
><em>_Baby take my hand... [Sid]don't fear the reaper__  
><em>_We'll be able to fly... [Sid]don't fear the reaper__  
><em>_Baby I'm your man...___

_[Zack]_

_Valentine is done__  
><em>_Here but now they're gone__  
><em>_Romeo and Juliet__  
><em>_Are together in eternity... [Sid]Romeo and Juliet__  
><em>_40,000 men and women everyday... [Sid]Like Romeo and Juliet__  
><em>_40,000 men and women everyday... [Sid]Redefine happiness__  
><em>_Another 40,000 coming everyday... [Sid]We can be like they are__  
><em>_Come on baby... [Sid]don't fear the reaper__  
><em>_Baby take my hand... [Sid]don't fear the reaper__  
><em>_We'll be able to fly... [Sid]don't fear the reaper__  
><em>_Baby I'm your man...___

_[Sid]_

_Love of two is one__  
><em>_Here but now they're gone__  
><em>_[Zack]_

_Came the last night of sadness__  
><em>_And it was clear she couldn't go on__  
><em>_Then the door was open and the wind appeared__  
><em>_The candles blew then disappeared__  
><em>_The curtains flew then he appeared... [Sid] saying don't be afraid__  
><em>_Come on baby...and she had no fear__  
><em>_And she ran to him... [Sid] then they started to fly__  
><em>_They looked backward and said goodbye... [Sid] she had become like they are__  
><em>_She had taken his hand... [Sid] she had become like they are__  
><em>_Come on baby... [Sid] don't fear the reaper_

Everyone gave the two boys a standing ovation and they both bowed, smiling and patting each other on the back.

"So there's only one person left..." Zack said beaming at Vanessa.

"Vanessa get up here." said Sid. Vanessa shook her head in embarrassment. Sid ran over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front, she began playing with the zip on her hoodie and then with her finally biting her nails a bit.

"Ok, so I've chosen a song that is, I would say, quite difficult to sing, so please don't laugh..." Vanessa said breathing in and looked around the room at her friends, the people who accepted her for everything she was, then it hit her, they supported her, so she would give them a performance they would never forget. As the music began she started singing, making the whole room sigh in relief as she was hitting every note. It gave Blaine the chills, he had no idea that she was going to be singing Stay by Shakespeare's Sister, and he felt a sense of pride fill him up, braking into a smile.

_If this world is wearing thin  
>and you're thinking of escape<br>i'll go anywhere with you  
>just wrap me up in chains<br>but if you try to go out alone  
>don't think i'll understand<em>

_Stay with me  
>stay with me<em>

_In the silence of your room  
>in the darkness of your dreams<br>you must only think of me  
>there can be no in-betweens<br>when your pride is on the floor  
>i'll make you beg for more<em>

_Stay with me  
>stay with me<em>

Vanessa's voice changed at this point, turning rough and rocky, something that no one had heard before. Zack looked to Sid then Blaine and they all nodded as if reading each other's minds, they had found there song for sectional's.

_you'd better hope and pray  
>that you make it safe<br>back to your own world  
>you'd better hope and pray<br>that you wake one day  
>in your own world<br>'cuz when you sleep at night  
>they don't hear your cries<br>in your own world  
>only time will tell<br>if you can break the spell  
>back in your own world<em>

_Stay with me  
>stay with me<em>

She sung the last note and everyone in the room began clapping and Sid shouted "I think we've found our song for sectionals!" Every single person in the room collected their bags and congratulated her, all leaving to go there separate way's for the weekend. Vanessa, Blaine, Zack and Stephen headed to Breadstix's for their free meal, something they had all been looking forward to all week. Afterwards they were going to stay at Stephen's and watch horror films and drink beer until the sun came up and the sun was too bright and blinded them; that they had no choice but to all fall asleep wherever they were and not wake up till the early hours of the evening.


	12. Dinner with the Anderson's

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Dinner with the Anderson's**

November had been a quite month, while the football team were gearing up for one of their biggest games of the season; the glee club were gearing up for sectionals, trying to find two more songs to perform. They already had their big solo number courtesy of Vanessa, but still needed two group performances. Blaine approached Vanessa at the end of glee club that Wednesday, shuffling his feet a little.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess" she smiled at him nervously, they walked down the corridor and out to the car park; Vanessa lit a cigarette while Blaine watched her.

"You're shaking" Blaine said smiling supportively.

"I can't believe you haven't told your parents that you're gay."

"I've already told you Vanessa, I'm not ready yet." he said looking at his feet.

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Vanessa said taking another drag shaking her head, Blaine looked at her and held her other hand.

"It'll be ok, they kinda just presumed we were dating and I didn't have the heart to tell them the truth. Cooper should be here soon."

"I hope so, so the plan of action is that, we just act like a couple and then you'll tell them we broke up cos we just want to be friends"

"Yep, that's the plan. I'll tell them on Friday, so that it seems real." He smiled weakly as his brother's car entered the car park and stopped in front of them. Vanessa threw her cigarette to the floor and got in the car along with Blaine; they were quiet all the way to Blaine's house. Vanessa wasn't one to dress up, but as she had never met Blaine's parents she thought she would at least make an effort. She got out of the car pulling her high waisted skirt down and adjusting the collar to her red polo shirt. They all entered the house and were soon greeted by the parents, who were being overly nice in Vanessa's opinion.

Vanessa sat next to Blaine at the dinner table, opposite Cooper who was watching them with interest, he had never seen them be romantic in anyway. Cooper believed that they were good friends but that was all; he knew Blaine had been hiding something from him, but just couldn't put his finger on it.

Mrs. Anderson dished up the dinner and placed the plates in front of them all, Vanessa said a sweet little 'thank you' which was strange for Vanessa; she seemed so nervous and was speaking quietly, picking at a louse thread on her skirt. Blaine grabbed her hand from under the table and leaned in whispering into her ear "Stop it, it's going well, they like you".

"Thank the lord." She whispered back and they both faced Cooper, who was wearing an amused look on his face, raising his eyebrow now and then during dinner. He had been carefully watching them for some time and knew instantly that they weren't dating, there was something Blaine was hiding from him and he was going to get to the bottom of it, tonight.

They all finished dinner at the same time and Mrs. Anderson cleared the plates, Vanessa offered to help, but she merely shook her head and then soon returned to the room smiling. "So you're staying here tonight then?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Yes, but only if that's ok with you both?" She said politely beginning to play with the lose thread on her skirt again.

"Of course that's ok." His parents smiled at her and got to their feet making their way to the living room. The three teenagers sat for a while in silence all looking at each other until Cooper finally spoke "So, do you wanna hang out in my room for a while? Play X-Box or whatever."

"Yeah that would be cool, wouldn't it Blaine?"

"Yep" Blaine said, he didn't know what Cooper was playing at, he never invited him into his room. Cooper smiled at them, feeling triumphant, if he could get them both away from his parents' maybe he could find out what they were hiding. They made their way upstairs and entered Coopers room that was covered in posters and awards for his academic achievements. He crossed the room and turned his TV and game counsel on finally grabbing three controllers and sitting on his bed. Vanessa took a seat on a leather bean bag, which was situated just in front of the bed while Blaine sat next to his brother.

After several hours of playing Vanessa had curled up on Cooper's bed and had fallen asleep, giving him the perfect opportunity to question Blaine about things, things he thought he knew but didn't want to say. "So Blaine how's school?"

"It's alright, I mean..." Blaine trailed off and concentrated on blowing a zombie's head off.

"Blaine you're coming home with more bruises and I know something's up. Stop hiding things from me, do you remember when we used to share everything?"

"Yeah when we were kids."

"Blaine I need my brother back..."

"I haven't gone anywhere" Blaine said still looking at the TV, he didn't want to look at his brother right now. Cooper had always been able to read his emotions, even when he kept them so hidden, himself so controlled.

"You have become so distant" Cooper paused the game and turned to face Blaine, who was refusing to look at him "You can tell me anything right, you know that." Blaine finally looked at his brother and saw that he was genuinely sad, his eyes filling with tears.

"I can't, not this, not now"

"Blaine please." Cooper was pleading with him and Blaine had never seen his brother so emotional, not for a long time. "I won't judge you; I won't even tell mum and dad if you want me to. I'm begging you Blaine; I just need to know, are you ok?"

Blaine looked down knowing he was putting his brother through pain, he finally looked up and uttered a few simple words that neither of them had expected to hear in that moment.

"Coop, I'm gay"


	13. Glee Girls vs Boys

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Glee Girls vs. Boys **

**Friday **

It had been exactly two weeks since Blaine had told Cooper that he was gay. Two weeks since he had seen his brother break down with worry over what was happening to him and exactly two weeks since Blaine had stopped talking to him, he couldn't even look him in the eye. He had got to the choir room early and taken his usual seat at the back, waiting for everyone to arrive. Vanessa entered texting on her phone and sat next to Blaine looking at him.

"Blaine, could you please just talk to Coop?" He just ignored her; looking at his watch every now and again "Anderson, don't you ignore me. You need to talk to him. He doesn't care that your gay, we both know that"

"I know Vanessa," Blaine finally replied as more people entered the room.

"So you'll talk to him?"

"Yes I will ok"

"Good, maybe now he'll stop texting me."

"Why is he texting you?" Blaine asked raising an eye brow as Zack entered taking a seat next to Vanessa.

"Because you're not talking to him and he's worried" She replied beginning to send a message on her phone, probably to Coop, Blaine thought.

"Who's texting you?" Zack asked jealously.

"Oh, just Blaine's brother, you should meet him. He's really cool," She replied putting her phone on vibrate and shoving it into the bottom of her bag. As the last few people entered the room and took their seats, Zack went to the front of the room, followed by Keren.

"Competition time, girls verses boys for a performance at sectionals." Keren said addressing her friends; everyone in the room looked excited.

"Looks like we're in competition," Blaine whispered to Vanessa smiling.

"And then we'll decide on one of the group performances we have been practising, which means we'll have our set list. Now we know that Vocal Adrenaline and the Dolton Academy Warblers have made it through their sectional's so we really need to impress if were gonna make it to Regionals." Zack was smiling, almost excited, their sectionals competition was a just a week away and they still didn't have a full set list.

**Saturday**

Blaine had stayed at Vanessa's house the previous night and they had walked all the way to Blaine's in the blistering cold, wrapped up in so many layers that they looked several sizes bigger than they actually were. Blaine opened the front door and stripped down to his t-shirt throwing his coat, cardigan, hoodie and scarf on to the coat rack by the door. Vanessa followed suite handing Blaine her coat and scarf which he hung neatly next to his messy hook. Vanessa wandered into the kitchen and screamed causing Blaine to rush in.

"What's wrong?" Blaine stopped and realized why she had screamed, Cooper was standing in the kitchen topless in lose fitting joggers pouring a glass of orange juice. Cooper looked up smiling at Vanessa who looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry for that I didn't hear you both come in." Cooper replied leaning against the counter and sipping his orange.

"Cooper can you... Just put... Cover your nipples!" Vanessa said covering her eyes, throwing a tea towel at him, which he caught with ease as she left the room. Blaine and Cooper stood in silence looking at each other awkwardly.

"Why did you do that?" Blaine asked, this was the first time he had spoken to his brother in weeks and it was a relief when he saw Cooper crack his first smile in a long time.

"I didn't do anything," Cooper said smiling to himself and began looking through the washing basket that was next to the cooker. He picked up several tops, smelling them and then shoved a dark green t-shirt on. "Look I'm covered up now."

"Thank you. You know you can't just walk around with your top off"

"Why not?" Cooper asked pouring three glasses of orange and handing one to Blaine.

"Because..."

"Because of Vanessa, come on bro, I didn't know she was coming home with you." Cooper replied as they walked down the corridor and into the living room. Vanessa was sitting on one of the sofas and looked up, giving a sigh of relief as Cooper handed her a glass of orange.

"I'm so sorry I screamed."

"It's alright, wanna come up stairs and play some X-Box?"

Vanessa nodded in reply and the three of them headed up to Cooper's room, where they would spend the rest of the day, playing games, watching films and discussing music.

**Tuesday**

The last bell of the day rang indicating the start of Glee club meaning the boys performance. They all stood at the front of the choir room, grabbing instruments. Sid was on the drums, Stephen on bass while Aaron and Zack played guitars. Blaine sat on a stool in-between Zack and Aaron, ready to play there song. As the last few girls entered the room, they began playing Use Somebody by The Kings of Leon.

[Blaine]

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<br>You know that I could use somebody  
>You know that I could use somebody<br>_  
>[Zack]<p>

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
>Countless lovers under cover of the street<br>You know that I could use somebody  
>You know that I could use somebody<br>Someone like you_

[Blaine]

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
>Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat<br>I hope it's gonna make you notice  
>I hope it's gonna make you notice<em>

[All]

_Someone like me, someone like me  
>Someone like me, somebody<em>

[Sid]

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
>I'm ready now, I'm ready now<br>I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
>I'm ready now<em>

[Blaine and Zack]

_Someone like you, somebody  
>Someone like you, somebody<br>Someone like you, somebody_

[Blaine]

_I've been roaming around; I was looking down at all I see_

Everyone got to their feet and clapped, now it was the girls turn to sing, they were all wearing black dresses and Dr. Martins standing at the front ready to start signing. The guys took their seats ready to watch what the girls had prepared. The song began, You Belong with Me by Taylor swift.

[Keren]

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
>She's upset.<br>She's going off about something that you said  
>'Cuz she doesn't get your humour like I do...<em>

__[Jenny]

_I'm in the room  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>And she'll never know your story like I do'<em>

[Vanessa]

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear T-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm in the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
>And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

[Everyone]

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>been here all along so why can't you see, you<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

[Tanya]

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy<em>

__[Tyler]

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say your fine  
>I know you better then that<br>Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

[Coralline]

_She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

[everyone]

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know<br>Baby...  
>You belong with me<em>

[Vanessa and Marissa]

_Oh'  
>I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know your about to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs  
>And you tell me about your dreams<br>Think I know where you belong  
>Think I know it's with me...<em>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along  
>So why can't you see<br>You belong with me_

[All]

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time<br>How could you not know  
>Baby you belong with me <p>

[Tyler and Tanya]

_You belong with me_  
>[Keren and Jenny]<p>

_You belong with me_  
>[Vanessa and Marissa]<p>

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<em>  
>[Coralline]<p>

_You belong with me..._

All the boys got to their feet clapping while the girls all smiled some clutching a stitch in their sides and Keren had a look of triumph on her face knowing that they would be the ones to perform the second song at sectionals.

The rest of the week consisted of running through the two songs that they had chosen and looking for their third and final song, that was in the end suggested by one of the most unlikely of people, Sid, who said that he would pick who was singing and do all the musical arrangements for the song.


	14. A Very Sectionals Christmas

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**A Very Sectionals Christmas**

**Sectionals **

They had picked third place and had listened to the other glee clubs of the day, it was making several of the members nervous as many of them had never been in competition before, or against such strong contenders this early in the competition. They had found out that another glee club from Lima, The New Directions had made it to sectionals as well as the highly talked about Aural Intensity.

Vanessa was standing at the back of the theatre ready to begin her performance and first real solo, her father had taken the day off work to come to see her perform, so she was even more nervous, as the music started she began to walk down the centre towards the stage, making everyone turn to look at her, she was in a black dress with a yellow netted underskirt and a yellow sash around the middle.

_If this world is wearing thin  
>and you're thinking of escape<br>i'll go anywhere with you  
>just wrap me up in chains<br>but if you try to go out alone  
>don't think i'll understand<em>

Vanessa turned on the spot looking out at the audience as she slowly back up the steps on to the stage.

_Stay with me  
>stay with me<em>

Vanessa continued walking slowly around the edge of the stage singing her heart out with such pain and subtlety that the whole audience was hanging on to every word that she sung.

_In the silence of your room  
>in the darkness of your dreams<br>you must only think of me  
>there can be no in-betweens<br>when your pride is on the floor  
>i'll make you beg for more<em>

_Stay with me  
>stay with me<em>

Marissa entered from the center of the stage, where she had appred from behind the curtain and circled Vanessa.

_you'd better hope and pray  
>that you make it safe<br>back to your own world  
>you'd better hope and pray<br>that you wake one day  
>in your own world<em>

Vanessa's voice changed into her rocky vocal range and began circling Marissa this time, causing the whole audience to hold their breath watching their performance.

_'cuz when you sleep at night  
>they don't hear your cries<br>in your own world  
>only time will tell<br>if you can break the spell  
>back in your own world<em>

They both came together singing the last few lines in perfect harmony facing each other and then the audience.

_Stay with me  
>stay with me<em>

_Stay, stay with me_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay,_

_Stay, stay with me_

The audience got to their feet as the rest of the girls joined Vanessa and Marissa on stage for their second performance and they all stood with their backs to the audience as the music started up.

[Keren spun around and stepped forward singing the opening lines and gave a little twirl to the opposite to the stage.]

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
>She's upset.<br>She's going off about something that you said  
>'Cuz she doesn't get your humour like I do...<em>

__[Jenny, was the next to spin around and step forward and done the same as Keren, so they were both now at opposite ends of the stage.]

_I'm in the room  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>And she'll never know your story like I do'<em>

[Vanessa spun around and walked forward singing the next part standing in the middle]

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear T-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm in the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
>And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

[Everyone else spun around stepping forward into a line and done a choreographed dance routine that included lifts and twirls.]

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>been here all along so why can't you see, you<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

[Everyone parted allowing Tanya to step forward to sing her part]

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy<em>

__[Tyler ran forward and spun Tanya under her arm before beginning her verse]

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say your fine  
>I know you better then that<br>Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

[Coralline stepped forward pushing the two girls out of the way and sung her part smiling as if she had just won prom queen.]

_She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

[Everyone repeated the dance routine, making everyone in the theatre cheer and clap.]

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know<br>Baby...  
>You belong with me<em>

[Vanessa and Marissa stepped forward singing to each other and then parting, addressing the audience while the guys entered and continued the dance routine with the girls, which had become slow and formal to fit the music]

_Oh'  
>I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry<br>And I know your favourite songs  
>And you tell me about your dreams<br>Think I know where you belong  
>Think I know it's with me...<em>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me<em>

[Everyone sung while jumping around together]

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time<br>How could you not know  
>Baby you belong with me <p>

[Tyler and Tanya]

_You belong with me_

[Keren and Jenny]

_You belong with me_

[Vanessa and Marissa]

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<em>

[Coralline]

_You belong with me..._

Everyone stood together and Vanessa stepped forward as the last song began she danced forward singing with all her heart.

[Vanessa's voice was rocky again and she danced around on her own, kicking her feet out in front of her]

_Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?__  
><em>_Do I gotta spell it out for you?__  
><em>_I can see that you got other plans for tonight__  
><em>_But I don't really care_

[Blaine joined in grabbing Vanessa and dancing with her and they eventually began circling each other in a fun manor.]

_Size me up you know I beat the best__  
><em>_Tick tock no time to rest__  
><em>_Let them say what they're gonna say__  
><em>_Couse tonight, I just don't even care_

[everyone ran forward to the edge of the stage singing and dancing, waking the whole audience get to their feet and jump around as if it was a rock concert and not a glee club competition.]

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever__  
><em>_Let me show you all the things that we could do__  
><em>_You know you wanna be together__  
><em>_And I wanna spend the night with you__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah (with you)__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>_So come with me tonight__  
><em>_We could make the night last 4ever_

[Sid grabbed Marissa by the hand and dragged her to the front singing to her while everyone else continued jumping around behind them]

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove__  
><em>_Come on baby just make your move__  
><em>_Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight__  
><em>_Like we just don't care_

[Marissa then began her section addressing the audience and then looked at Sid who was smiling from ear to ear]

_Let me take you on the ride of your life__  
><em>_That's what I said all right__  
><em>_They can say what they wanna say__  
><em>_Cause tonight, I just don't even care_

[Everyone sung the course jumping around in a choreographed manor that still made the performance seem organic and fun.]

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever__  
><em>_Let me show you all the things that we could do__  
><em>_You know you wanna be together__  
><em>_And I wanna spend the night with you__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah (with you)__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>_So come with me tonight__  
><em>_We could make the night last 4ever_

[Guys]

_Let's pretend you're mine_

[Girls]

_(We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)_  
>[Guys]<p>

_You got what I like__  
><em>[Girls]

_(You got what I like, I got what you like)__  
><em> 

[Vanessa and Blaine]

_Oh come on__  
><em>_Just one taste and you'll want more__  
><em>_So tell me what you're waiting for_

[All]

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever__  
><em>_Let me show you all the things that we could do__  
><em>_You know you wanna be together__  
><em>_And I wanna spend the night with you__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah (with you)__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>_So come with me tonight__  
><em>_We could make the night last 4ever___

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever__  
><em>_Let me show you all the things that we could do__  
><em>_You know you wanna be together__  
><em>_And I wanna spend the night with you__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah (with you)__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>_So come with me tonight__  
><em>_We could make the night last 4ever_

The audience gave them a standing ovation as they headed back stage for about ten minuets which consisted of a lot of pacing and silent stears that were exchanged between the group, soon they were asked to return to the stage where the mayor of lima came on stage and addressed the audience, everyone was holding there breathes waiting for the results.

"In third place is The Unitards"

The audience clapped politely, Blaine grabbed Vanessa's hand as the winner was read out, Vanessa felt Blaine release her hand and grab her in a tight embrace while everyone around her began screaming and Blaine just kept shouting "we won, Vanessa we won."

**Going home for Christmas?**

It was the last day of school before the holidays began; Blaine and Vanessa were sitting outside on a brick wall waiting for Cooper to pick them up. Vanessa was smoking a cigarette while Blaine shuffled closer to her in order to stay warm, playing with her lighter.

"So what are you doing this Christmas?" Blaine asked

"Oh, were meant to be going to visit my mum's family in London, but my parent's got into an argument and mum left two days ago to be on her own."

"Oh so you have no idea"

"yeah, me and dad will probably stay at home, depends what he wants to do" Vanessa replied taking another drag on her cigarette and looking at Blaine "what are you and the fam doing?"

"Oh were going to California, my mum and dad brought a house by the beach a few years back and were going there for Christmas."

"So no snow for you then"

"Nope, just sea, sand and sun. I think Coop wants to go surfing, so I might try that" Blaine replied shrugging.

"I'm so jealous, honestly."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"No, Blaine, no. I'll be fine here in boring Lima" Vanessa said unconvincingly.

"I'll text you, everyday" Blaine said smiling happily.

"I'm sure you will Blaine" Vanessa replied throwing her cigarette to the floor as Cooper's car stopped in front of them and they got into it, ready to start their holiday.

**Christmas in California.**

"Who you texting?" Blaine asked as the two boys sat at a table overlooking a beach, they had gone on holiday to California were the Anderson's owned a beach house. Cooper was in a nice shirt and brown quarter length shorts while Blaine has in a brightly coloured pair of shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"oh just a friend" Cooper said looking up at Blaine and smiling, he quickly looked back down at his phone that had just vibrated on the table and picked it up smiling again and rapidly texting the mystery person back.

"It's a girl isn't it" Blaine asked raising an eye brow and stretching his legs out on to the chair opposite him.

"It might be" Cooper placed his phone back on the table and looked at Blaine who was wearing a rather amused face.

"You know, you can moon over her all you want, but she has a boyfriend"

"What do you mean?"

"exactly" Blaine replied putting his black Ray-Bans on and leaning back on his chair, trying to get a bit of a tan before the Christmas holidays were over and he had to go back to cold and cloudy Lima. Cooper watched his brother for sometime before finally asking "so Vanessa has a boyfriend right?"

Blaine turned his head and looked over his sun glasses at his brother "yes, she does and she has morals, unlike a lot of the girls at my school"

"Oh so there is"

"Nope Cooper, no chance, unless you start wearing leather jackets and play guitar then I don't really think you stand a chance"

"What do you mean?"

"Coop, I'm pulling your leg. I think if you weren't my brother and she wasn't with Zack then yeah, maybe you would stand a chance."

"Blaine, I can never tell when you're lying to me"

"That's probably a good thing Coop, believe me."

"So no chance"

"Coop, seriously stop it" Blaine said sipping on a beer that was sitting on the table; their parents had a very relaxed attitude to alcohol, as long as it wasn't during term time.

"I'm sorry, so like should I tell her"

"Do what you want Coop" Blaine snapped and got to his feet leaving his brother alone with his thoughts.


	15. January Blues

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**January Blues**

**Tuesday**

Blaine and Vanessa had cut class on the first day of school, the moment they had arrived one of the jocks had pushed Blaine into a locker and he couldn't deal with it anymore, he had stormed out and hadn't looked back, he wasn't proud of the way he had acted but it wasn't what he had expected on the first day back. The only person he wanted to be around was Vanessa; the one person who he thought would help him was her. Blaine had ran and grabbed her by the hand, making her run with him, run as far and as fast as both their legs could carry them.

They ran down the little streets of Lima, trying not to fall over their own feet until they reached the park, they ran through the empty park until they reached a group of trees. Blaine finally collapsed to the floor breathing heavily, putting his head in his hands and bringing his knees up to his chin. He hadn't noticed that he had mud all up his new jeans or the rip in his coat that the jocks had done, he didn't even notice Vanessa, sitting down next to him and holding his hand.

"Blaine, are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"I can't do this anymore Vanessa. I really can't, what am I going to do?" Blaine said as he ran his fingers through his hair, silent tears rolling down his face. Vanessa grabbed his shaking hand and sat next to him silently for a long time.

Blaine continued to say nothing while Vanessa spent the time watching the people who went by, going about their normal day, and not even noticing them sitting there. Vanessa watched as a boy who looked a little older than herself, wander around, kicking at the cans and bottles that were littering the ground. He suddenly stopped and looked up staring at Vanessa, he caught her eye and smiled at her, putting one hand in his jeans pockets and running another through his short mohawk in a cool way. The boy looked like he wanted to come over, but he didn't, he merely stared at Vanessa and then to Blaine and then back to Vanessa. She gave a little smile and he shrugged his shoulders before continuing to kick a small can down the path and out of sight.

She shook her head quietly, wondering what the boy could have possibly wanted. Blaine finally squeezed her hand indicating that he was ready to talk or even just to go somewhere else, anywhere else but back to school. She slowly let go of his hand and crawled around to sit in front of him, placing her hands softly on his knees and he held them, Blaine suddenly looked up at her as she said one word, one simple yet beautiful word "Courage."

**Wednesday**

Vanessa and Blaine had ditched school for a second day and were sitting in his room watching old movies, when her phone began to ring.

"Oh for god sake" she said picking up her phone and looking at it.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked, pausing the film.

"It's Zack, I won't be two minutes" Vanessa replied leaving the room and answering her phone.

**Vanessa:** hey Zack

**Zack:** where are you?

**Vanessa:** I'm at Blaine's, he's not feeling well and I said I'd keep him company

**Zack:** Oh well what a fucking surprise

**Vanessa:** Don't be like that

**Zack:** Be like what?

**Vanessa:** Don't swear at me

**Zack:** It's just every time Blaine has a problem or breakdown or needs a good cry you go running to him

**Vanessa:** Yes cos he's my best friend

**Zack:** No, it because you're in love with him

**Vanessa:** Oh my god Zack, why are you so jealous of him? He's my best friend and that's it. You have no idea what he's going through.

**Zack:** Oh I don't do I? being bullied by people. Because I'm bullied...

**Vanessa:** You have no idea what it's like to be bullied because of your sexuality, I'm sorry I don't want to get in an argument with you right now, talk to me when you're not being such a prick

Blaine heard something hit the wall outside his room and slowly got up and opened the door to find Vanessa sitting on the floor, holding her phone in her hand. She looked up at him sadly and he put his hand out, helping her up and leading her back into his room.

"So you heard?"

"Yeah, to be fair you were being a little loud" Blaine replied sitting on his bed and Vanessa followed suit. He un paused the film and she rested her head on his chest silently crying, they didn't say anything for the rest of the film, he just held her hand and stroked her hair, trying to keep her calm. After all they had been through in the past few months Blaine had never given up on Vanessa. He was feeling like shit, he didn't know how he would be able to go on anymore, but he knew one thing for sure that he had the most amazing best friend in the world and he had one word, one word that will keep him sane. Courage.

**Friday**

Vanessa knocked on a familiar door and it swung open to reveal a tall boy with dark messy hair, he was wearing an old t-shirt and jogging bottoms. It was Cooper, she was hoping to see Blaine as he hadn't been in school all day, she wondered if Blaine had stayed at home all day or had just gone on one of his many walks.

"Hey Vanessa, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Blaine, he phoned me like twenty times and I missed his calls. So I decided to come over"

"I haven't seen him all evening to be honest with you" Cooper said closing the door behind her and began to feel panic fill him up.

"How long has he been up stairs?"

"Since he got home, the important question is how long ago did he call you?" Cooper asked eyeing her up, Vanessa's question had been answered in that short sentence, that Blaine had just gone for a very long walk, in the rain, something that made Vanessa feel uneasy.

"Like an hour ago" Vanessa said checking her phone. Cooper looked at her worried and shouted up the stairs "Hey Blaine, Vanessa's here" there was no answer. They both looked at each other and Cooper sprinted up the stairs closely followed by Vanessa. Cooper turned the handle on Blaine's bedroom door, but it wouldn't open. "You don't think he would of" Vanessa whispered and as if in reply Cooper kicked the lock of the door, making it fly open.

What they saw next was something they were unprepared for. Blaine was lying on the floor of his room, not moving. Vanessa ran to his side picking up an empty bottle of pain killers and throwing them at Cooper, who was standing in shocked silence unable to accept what was happening.

Vanessa began crying "Blaine please wake up, please!"

Cooper didn't know what he was doing, or why but he went over to Blaine silently closing the door behind him. He put him into the recovery position and instructed Vanessa to go into the bathroom and fetch a towel and a bowl, Cooper noticed that his brother was still breathing. Vanessa came back and she handed Cooper the things he had asked for.

"Right, Vanessa rub his back, I'm going to put this towel down, here and the bowl. Now the only way to do this without anyone knowing what has happened, is to make him be sick and just get it all up, are you ready?" Vanessa nodded and watched as Cooper stuck his fingers down Blaine's throat; he started to cough and be sick, his eyes slowly opening.

"Vanessa, can you get a glass of water?" Cooper asked and she left the room in a hurried fashion, Blaine stopped being sick and looked at his brother "Coop?" he croaked.

"It's alright Blaine, I'm here"

"Coop" he croaked again.

"Right I think, you've got most of it out, come here" Cooper picked his brother up and put him carefully onto the bed, sitting himself on the edge as Vanessa entered the room again and handed the glass to Blaine, who slowly brought it up to his lips and sipped it. Cooper reached down and quickly shoved the bowl underneath Blaine's mouth just before he began being sick again.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine croaked again.

"Don't be sorry Blaine"

"Please don't"

"Come on, I promise, if you don't want me to tell mum and dad I won't." Cooper nodded at his brother and left the room coming back with two quilts and a few pillows, laying them out onto the floor.

"Vanessa you should get some sleep"

"But, I don't..." she stared but Cooper cut her off with a simple look.

"You need to sleep." Cooper said and Vanessa reluctantly got into the bed that Cooper and lovingly made up for her. She soon had fallen asleep as had Blaine, who was now breathing normally and had got most of the painkillers out of his system. Cooper stayed up for sometime looking after Blaine and watching him sleep. At around five o'clock in the morning Cooper finally couldn't avoid sleeping any longer and got into the made up bed on the floor, Vanessa stirred and woke up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered to her.

"No its fine" Vanessa replied yawning

"Well I'm sorry"

"So is Blaine all right now?"

"Yeah, I'll ask him about it in the morning; he just needs a lot of sleep and fluids really"

"Well, we're here for him"

"Yes we are" Cooper replied grabbing a pillow and lying down, Vanessa followed suit. "Would you mind if I, gave you a hug?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "I don't mind, it might make me get back to sleep" Vanessa replied sleepily as she felt Cooper wrap a single arm around her, something that was of great comfort to her. Soon they had all fallen asleep just as the sun began to rise and the birds began to sing.

**Saturday**

Blaine was awoken by Cooper at around mid day. He jumped up shocked and confused and then realized what had happened the night before. Blaine the normally level headed friend who would never do anything stupid or reckless had tried to take his own life. He looked up at his brother who was holding a tray full of toast and a large glass of orange juice. He sat there quietly eating, every mouth full felt like shards of glass where cutting into his throat. He downed the glass of orange feeling slightly better and looked to the doorway where his best friend Vanessa was standing, holding his acoustic guitar. He smiled at her.

"I don't think I can sing right now" Blaine crocked.

"I know, I want to sing you a song I've been working on for glee club, I was going to play it for you yesterday, but, well, you know" Vanessa mumbled shufferling her feet. Blaine nodded to the end of the bed where she sat crossed legged looking at him.

"Blaine I'm not sure if I should sing this, I mean it's a bit..."

"Depressing" Blaine finished her sentence.

"Yeah"

"Go for it, I can't get any worse"

"Ok, well if your sure" Vanessa looked at Cooper for support and he nodded as she began playing the opening chords to 'Hate Me' by Blue October. Blaine looked down at his hands and then up at Vanessa, wanting to reach out and hold her hand, but he couldn't, he wanted to hear the whole song.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
>They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed<br>Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
>Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home<br>There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
>An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?<br>And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
>And will you never try to reach me?<br>It is I that wanted space_

[Blaine looked up as she said the line 'And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?' knowing who she was referring too, he knew this song was about him, but not just him, about her and her relationship with her mother. Blaine had spent a lot of time at Vanessa's and had realized that it seemed like her mother was embarrassed of her own daughter. Come to think of it he had never heard her mother tell Vanessa that she loved her.]

_Hate me today  
>Hate me tomorrow<br>Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways  
>Yeah ways hard to swallow<br>Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
>The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again<br>In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
>While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight<br>You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
>You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take<br>So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
>And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind<em>

[Blaine watched Vanessa noticing tears begin to appear in her eyes as she sung the second verse, he knew quite a bit about Vanessa but not enough to understand why this song was so emotional for her. Vanessa was one of those people that you could never quite work out because she hid her feelings so well, the only time you could understand her was through song and her choice in songs were something to behold because the lyrics meant everything to her. She had a poet's heart.]

_Hate me today  
>Hate me tomorrow<br>Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways  
>Yeah ways hard to swallow<br>Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

[Blaine felt tears begin to creep down his face silently as he watched her sing and play, finally understanding his best friend for the first time in weeks, what he had done, what he had been doing to himself was something Vanessa was struggling with, something she may have been struggling with her whole life. He had noticed how she had to miss glee club at least once a week and how she had a pill box with different pills in it for everyday of the month. Blaine had even noticed how she had stopped taking them, just sneakily discarding them each day before she went home. It had finally hit him, he had finally realized why she was singing this song and in those short moments Blaine had realized something about himself that he didn't want to admit out loud because that would mean it was real]

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
>Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made<br>And like a baby boy I never was a man  
>Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand<br>And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
>Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be<br>And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

_Hate me today  
>Hate me tomorrow<br>Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways  
>Yeah ways hard to swallow<br>Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
>For you<br>For you  
>For you<br>_  
>Vanessa stopped playing and Blaine reached out holding her hand as she silently cried, Cooper took the guitar from her and got up placing it next to Blaine's built in wardrobe. He slowly left the room thinking that it was best to leave them alone. Vanessa looked up at Blaine as he whispered "I'm so sorry"<p>

"You shouldn't be sorry, we've all thought about it" Vanessa said looking down as Blaine grabbed her tightly making her lay down next to him in the bed.

"I shouldn't have done it" Blaine said rolling on to his side to face her.

"The first time I tried I was ten" Vanessa confessed looking at him scared of what she would revel.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" Blaine whispered and she nodded in understanding, Vanessa wasn't truly ready to talk about how she had been feeling and just laid there slowly closing her eyes trying to just sleep. Blaine leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, something the two best friends did when one of them was upset, he watched her as she fell asleep making sure she was ok before he rearranged his pillows and closed his eyes. There was nothing like sleeping during the day to clear your head.


	16. Cooper Anderson's party of the year

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Cooper Anderson's party of the year**

**Cooper's Great Plan**

Blaine was sitting in the living room with Vanessa curled up on the sofa watching a film, Cooper walked in wearing his Dolton uniform smiling and stood in front of the television rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Cooper, move out of the way" Blaine said to his brother, he had become rather annoyed with him over the past few weeks, ever since he had tried to kill himself, he felt like Cooper was babying him.

"So our parents have gone to California for the weekend which means, it's time to party" Cooper said excitedly doing a strange little dance that made Vanessa snort and hide her face in Blaine's chest.

"Coop, I'm really not..."

"Shhh, Blaine come on, we have a great opportunity here, text your friends, I've got some of the Warblers coming, I'll go out and get lots of drink, with my brand spanking fake ID and we'll get messy"

"But what about, if they make a mess"

"It'll be all tidy by Sunday, come on Blaine let's get wild"

"Ok then, but I have to get changed" Blaine said reluctantly pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting a few people. Vanessa got to her feet looking at Blaine who followed suite.

"Coop, I need at least two bottles of vodka" Vanessa said to him and wandered out of the room.

"Blaine, do you ever worry about the amount Vanessa drinks?" Cooper asked concerned.

"Nope, will you get me two bottles as well?"

"Blaine what the hell, since when did you drink vodka"

Blaine merely shrugged in reply and left the room leaving Cooper alone for a few moments, he finally headed up stairs to his room passing Blaine's room he heard whispers and giggling. What the hell were they up to? he thought to himself as he entered his room and proceeded to get ready for the night ahead.

**Blaine's Room**

Blaine was searching through his draws while Vanessa sat on his bed watching him.

"you should wear the red polo shirt with a black cardigan, oh and turn up jeans and converses" Vanessa said smiling at him, Blaine looked up and nodded in agreement saying "well you can wear this, with the skirt and tights you left here" Blaine through her a band t-shirt that looked about a few sizes too small for him and her high wasted skirt and tights.

"Why do you still have this top, if it doesn't fit you?"

"I'm not sure, I've only just found it" Blaine said pulling his top off over his head and began rooting around for the top Vanessa had suggested.

"Wow Blaine"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just" Vanessa began eyeing him up.

"I took up boxing a few months ago" Blaine explained pulling this polo shirt on and proceeding to get into his jeans. Vanessa got into her outfit and went and stood in front of the mirror with Blaine both looking at each other.

"Swap tops with me" Vanessa said but Blaine shook his head.

"Nope, I look good, you look good"

"Blaine this top is insanely tight, look at my boobs" Vanessa replied looking down.

"It's a bit difficult not too" Blaine replied laughing as Vanessa slapped him on the arm.

The door to his room opened to reveal Cooper wearing a plain white t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of jeans, Vanessa turned on the stop to face him and his jaw dropped.

"Stop looking at my boobs" Vanessa said giving Cooper a look that could kill.

"It's a bit difficult not to Vanessa" Cooper said smiling.

"I said that" Blaine said going over to his brother and high fiving him, Vanessa crossed her arms.

"Don't do that, that just draws more attention to them" Blaine said trying to be helpful, they all herd the door bell ring.

"That will be Nick and Jeff, I'll let them in and then go get some booze, see you both soon" and Cooper left, Blaine looked at Vanessa smiling widely "oh shut up Blaine" Vanessa mumbled as she left the room and headed down the stairs.

**Party Time**

By the time cooper had come back the party was in full swing, he entered the living room to see Blaine by the CD player with Stephen and Vanessa on one of the sofa's talking to Nick. He walked over to Blaine and handed him one of the bottles of vodka.

"Drink this responsibly"

"Yeah, whatever Coop" Blaine said snatching the bottle out of his brothers hand, opening it and taking a swig. Cooper just shook his head as he made his way over to Vanessa who looked up at him.

"Alright there?"

"Yeah, here's the drink you wanted, you alright there Nick?"

"Of course I am"

"Vanessa, can I have a word"

"Yeah of course, Nick can you look after my drink, I'll be back in a moment" Vanessa got to her feet and Nick smiled and nodded. Nick continued watching them as they left, his best friend Jeff sat down next to him pulling a packet of king skins out of his pocket and handing them to Nick smiling.

Cooper lead Vanessa out on to the patio in the back garden, he smiled charmingly at her while she looked at him confused.

"So what did you want to talk about Coop, I know Blaine's in a bad place right now but..."

"That's not what I want to talk about" Cooper cut in rubbing his hands on his jeans not making eye contact with her.

"Then what Coop, you're making me feel nervous"

Cooper just smiled at her and then leaned in and kissed her, running his hand through her hair, then as quick as it had started it stopped. Vanessa looked at him wearing a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell Coop?"

"What?"

"Coop I have a boyfriend, you can't just do that!"

"I'm sorry, I mean, I don't know why I did that."

Vanessa walked past him and opened the French doors, and then turned back and looked at him sadly "Seriously what is it with you Anderson boys when you're drunk?" she said beginning to walk back into the house, Cooper grabbed her by the arm and she looked at back at him.

"What do you mean by, you Anderson boys?" Cooper asked

"I think it's something you should be asking your brother." he released her arm and she headed back into the party leaving Cooper standing there in shock trying to figure out what she had meant. Blaine popped his head out of the door with a suspicious look on his face. Cooper looked at his brother who was holding two beers, Blaine smiled and handed him one, stepping out of the house and standing with his brother.

"So what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing Blaine, nothing at all." Cooper replied sipping his beer.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked looking at his brother; Cooper just continued sipping his drink and shook his head. "Did you kiss her?" Blaine asked and his brother nodded.

"Coop, why did you do that?"

"I don't know alright Blaine" Cooper said looking at the floor considering his next words carefully. "So Vanessa said something interesting..."

"Like what?" Blaine asked sipping his beer and not looking at his brother.

"She said 'What is it with you Anderson boys when you're drunk.' Does that mean anything to you?"

"Maybe, I dunno, she talks some crap when she's drunk." Blaine replied not meeting his brother's eye.

"What did you do?" Cooper asked, looking at his brother with a small grin on his face; Blaine looked up and smiled at his brother who was sipping the last bit of his beer.

"We slept together..." Blaine said shrugging his shoulders while Cooper began choking on his beer, spitting it onto the floor.

"You what?" Cooper said turning to face Blaine who was fiddling with the buttons on his cardigan.

"We slept together" Blaine replied

"You had sex, and didn't tell your older and wiser brother?"

"It wasn't that big a deal" Blaine said looking his brother confused.

"This is a huge deal; you lost your V plates, to Vanessa"

"Yeah, to my best friend."

"Come on bro, details"

"It was at that party Vanessa had like the first week of school, and we had had a bit to drink. Then one thing led to another and we had sex"

"And it wasn't awkward or weird after?"

"Nope"

"I've got to figure out how to do that" Cooper said beginning to laugh "and she's so cool about you being gay, she is an amazing friend!"

"Yeah I know" Blaine replied sadly looking at his beer as if contemplating something. Blaine knew he was gay but liked Vanessa; it was something he had found strange at first. Vanessa was the only girl he had ever thought about in that way and he didn't really know how to explain or even begin to understand it.

"Why so sad then?"

"I dunno, honestly Coop, Vanessa is amazing and I want nothing but the best for her"

"But, there is a but isn't there"

"I like guys but I like her and I dunno why"

"What more than a friend?"

"I think so; I'm not really sure how to explain it"

"Hey Blaine, there is nothing wrong with that, believe me." Cooper gave him an understanding nod, Cooper was straight and he knew it but he knew exactly how Blaine was feeling, back when he was sixteen he had had a crush on a guy in his class but knew that nothing would come of it. It was something Cooper had told no one, believing he would be treated differently because he had had one small crush on a guy. "Blaine, it will pass, I think you just really care for her"

They both stood there in silence for sometime before Blaine turned back to his brother and asked "What do you think of Zack?"

"I don't trust him to be perfectly honest, and it's not cos I like Vanessa." Cooper said looking into the front room at Zack who was talking with Tanya "I think she's going to get hurt and I don't want that"

"Believe me I don't want that, so we'll keep an eye on him"

"That's a great plan" Cooper replied and they both nodded entering the house again to join the party.

Vanessa grabbed Blaine by the hand and dragged him out of the room and down the hall.

"Seriously where are we going?"

"In here" Vanessa said simply and opened the door to his downstairs bathroom, to find Nick and Jeff sitting in there, Blaine wandered in and sat on the floor next to Jeff and Vanessa closed the door.

"Alright mate, I'm Jeff and this is Nick, we met at Marissa's birthday party." The blond boy said putting a hand out and shaking Blaine's hand, while Nick just smiled putting a long hand rolled cigarette to his mouth and lit it, taking a few toke's and handing it to Vanessa.

"So Blaine, your brothers a pretty funny guy" Nick said casually rubbing one of his eyes in an intense manner.

"He's alright you know" Blaine said looking at Vanessa who had just held out what she was smoking.

"splif?"

"yeah why not" Blaine remarked taking it off her and smoking it, it began to make his head feel fuzzy and he began to smile, Jeff took the splif off of him and took a few toke's before handing it back to Nick.

"Oh looks like we have a first timer" Nick said making Blaine laugh uncontrollably, Vanessa and Nick exchanged looks and began laughing as well. It continued to get passed around as they all began to have random conversations. Nick rolled four more and handed one to each of them, they all lit up in unison which made Jeff fall back in to the radiator.

"Hey Jeff, imagine if we had floating heads, how cool would that be, like they were completely detached from our body's" Nick said suddenly causing Jeff to fall into Blaine's lap, laughing so loud that and hard that he began holding his side's. "Oh my god, Nick stop, it's hurting"

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal Cooper standing there with a bottle of beer in his hand. He took one look at the four of them and knew instantly that the four of them was stoned.

"Blaine can I have a word?"

"What is it with you and words tonight" Vanessa said getting to her feet and leaving the bathroom closely followed by Nick and Jeff. Cooper watched as Vanessa walked away arm in arm with Nick and Jeff bumped into Tanya, suddenly looking up and began kissing her leading her up the stairs. He shook his head and then turned on Blaine who was still sitting on the floor looking up at him as if he was a child lost in the wonder of everything.

"What the fuck Blaine, you're getting stoned now"

"I don't know what your problem is tonight" Blaine replied angrily getting to his feet slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, oh drink responsibly, and don't get stoned"

"I'm just trying to look out for you"

"Stop babying me" Blaine shouted pushing past Cooper and in to the hallway, Cooper grabbed him by the arm trying to stop him.

"Get off me, what's your problem?"

"Blaine, I'm just worried or have you forgot you tried to kill yourself the other week" Cooper replied angrily letting go of Blaine's arm and running his hands through his hair.

"No I haven't forgotten how could I? Do you not think about what I'm going through, how I'm feeling? Just fuck off and leave me alone" Blaine stormed off finding Vanessa sitting on Nick's lap drinking from a bottle of vodka.

"What did your brother want?" she asked.

"Oh you know, his usual bull shit" Blaine said not looking at Vanessa, she knew that look and got to her feet.

"It was lovely seeing you again Nick" she grabbed his phone out of his hand and typed her number into it, and handed it back to him. She grabbed Blaine by the hand and dragged him up stairs to his room; she closed the door behind them as Blaine slumped on to his bed.

"Blaine I don't think weed agrees with you"

"I don't think anything does right now" Blaine said lying down on his bed and he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Vanessa took his shoes off and awkwardly tucked him into bed; there was a small knock on the door.

She made her way over and popped her head out to see Cooper.

"What do you want?" she asked stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry for kissing you, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry I flipped out at Blaine, is he in..."

"Don't Coop, he's asleep, I think its best we just leave him" Vanessa said as he tried to get in the room she pushed her hand against his chest, she slowly looked up at him meeting his eyes and then slowly looked away bringing her hand down slowly causing Cooper to shudder a little.

"So..."

"I accept your apology, we can't be mad at each other, not really"

"Are you just going to go to bed or...do you wanna stay up drinking"

"Has Zack gone home?"

"Yeah him and Tanya left just now, Jeff didn't look to happy"

"That's not surprising"

"What do you...?"

"Never mind Coop, I'm just going to go to bed"

Cooper leaned his arm against the door frame smiling at her. She looked away shaking her head and then looked back at him. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"Yeah, well I don't want to be too forward, as you're my baby brother's best friend. And you have Zack"

"He's a bit of a tool"

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because, I like him"

"You just said he was a tool"

"He is but I like him, so..." Vanessa trailed off.

"You confuse the hell out of me sometimes"

"I confuse myself all the time" she replied and they both began laughing as both of their heads knocked into each other.

"Shit that hurt" Cooper said smiling and rubbing his head.

"Come here then" Vanessa whispered as Cooper leaned his head down to meet hers, she kissed him lightly on the forehead he raised his head up a little till they were both looking in each other's eyes, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. They slowly parted and he grinned at her.

"I have to go to bed" Vanessa said suddenly opening Blaine's bedroom door and closed it behind her sliding down to the floor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Vanessa whispered to herself. Why had she done that, how could she really have been so stupid? She had kissed him; she had done it, not him. She sat there for some time thinking about the night's events, he had kissed her first and made her question everything. Zack was someone she really liked but he seemed more interested in Tanya these days and Cooper was nice and kind and cared about her feelings but was her best friend's older brother, and she couldn't do that to Blaine.

"Well done Coop, you did it again" Cooper whispered to himself as he slid down his side of the door, sitting there with his head in his hands. He didn't know what had happened in the space of a few months Vanessa had gone from his brothers best friend to someone he cared about. Someone he really liked, someone he...no he couldn't say that, he couldn't think that. The word that had popped into his head scared him greatly and that was something Cooper wasn't used to.


	17. Vanessa Coming Out

Blaine Anderson - A Year in the Life

Before Dolton Academy

**Vanessa Coming Out**

It had been a whole week since the disaster that was Blaine and Cooper's party. The next morning Blaine and Cooper had talked and made up which was a relief because she couldn't stand it when they weren't talking, because she was always stuck in the middle of their stupid sibling argument.

It was a cold Friday evening near the end of February and Vanessa had seated her parents down for a talk, she was completely open with them, she had been her whole life, but she had been hiding things from them recently and couldn't do it anymore. She sat herself opposite them, clasping her hands together and looking down at them after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she finally spoke.

"There's something I need to tell you"

"You're not pregnant?" Her mum asked worried and Vanessa shook her head.

"Well that's a relief" Her dad said smiling at her.

"I have these feeling that won't go away and I need to know that if I tell you, you will support me." Her dad nodded supportively and she continued "I feel like I need to tell you. I like guys but the way I feel for them is the same as I feel like for girls. I've known this for a long time but now I think I'm ready to accept that aspect of myself" Her dad just smiled holding her hand and then finally said "You can be whoever you want and love whoever you want, it doesn't matter to me who you date." Vanessa smiled back at her father and then looked to her mother hoping for the same reaction but her mum just sat there staring looking sour faced, pouting slightly.

"I'm not happy. How dare you embarrass this family like this? How dare you?" Her mum's voice was calm but shrill.

"Now hold on, Vanessa has been brave enough to tell us something and we need to support her."

"I will not support this phase, she is gay in some way and that is wrong." Her mum said getting to her feet.

"How can you be so backward? There is nothing wrong with how she feels!" Her dad said getting to his feet with a look of shock and disgust on his face because of what his wife was saying.

Vanessa just sat there watching her parents argue over the trivial thing that was her sexuality. She hadn't expected her mum to react in this way, and her mum turned to her angry. "I want you out of this house, right now; I don't even want to look at you!"

"No!" Her father shouted; going red in the face "Vanessa you can stay, this is our house and she is our daughter, you can't just kick her out!"

"Mum how can you be so ignorant?" Vanessa asked with tears beginning to pour from her eyes.

"It's that Anderson boy isn't it, he's made you gay." she said turning on Vanessa. "You have a disease!"

"Mum it's not a disease, you can't catch it!" She got to her feet heading for the door "I'm leaving."

Vanessa stormed out of the house with the sound of her parents arguing echoing from the house. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and phoned the one person who could help her, Blaine. After several tries at ringing him, he wasn't picking up; she phoned the next person she could think of.

"Cooper, I need your help"

"Hey Vanessa, what's wrong?" Cooper asked from the other end of the phone. He had been in his room playing X-Box and hadn't expected a phone call from anyone let alone his little brother's best friend.

"My mum's kicked me out." She began crying down the phone.

"I'm coming to get you, you can stay here. My parents love you." He said heading down the stairs and grabbing his hoodie from the coat rack just by the front door.

"Thank you"

"Why did she kick you out?"

"I told them everything. That I like girls and boys and my mum just freaked out, saying horrible things to me. As if I don't get that enough at school"

"Hold on I'm literally getting into my car now, I'll be there in five." He said starting the car and then hanging up the phone.

Cooper drove up the driveway and Vanessa got into the car. He handed her a cigarette, which she sparked up as Cooper spun the car around and headed in the direction of Stephen's house to pick up Blaine. They stopped outside the house waiting for Blaine to leave, Vanessa turned to Cooper and he looked back at her.

"Can you not tell Blaine please?"

"What should I say, how do I explain this to him?" he asked holding her shaking hand.

"I don't know Coop, tell him I forgot he was at Stephen's and we played X-Box 'cause you said you were picking him up."

He nodded in agreement as the backdoor opened and Blaine got in wearing a confused look on his face. He then looked down at Cooper's hand which was still holding Vanessa's, he raised his eyebrow. Cooper let go quickly and Vanessa sneakily dried her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper.

"Hey Vanessa." Blaine said looking at her.

"Hey." she replied not looking at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked smiling as Cooper began the car and drove towards their house.

"She forgot that you were at Stephen's and came over. We just played X-Box" Cooper said from the driver's seat.

"It wasn't that long ago so I said I'd come with him and get you." Vanessa added lying.

"Exactly and she's staying at ours. Have you eaten?" Cooper said pulling into their driveway.

"Yeah Stephen's mum got us pizza." Blaine replied looking at them both repeatedly.

"Well that's good then, looks like Mum and Dad aren't home." Cooper said getting out of the car and Blaine and Vanessa followed suit. They all made their way up to Blaine's room, where they all decided to watch a film, Vanessa was asleep before the opening scene had even started, which left Blaine and Cooper sitting comfortably with each other discussing other great films until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
